Bleeding Love
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Alfred,a vampire, finds an easy meal in the alleyways of London. He never thought he would fall in love with a mere human named Arthur. He faces many challenges. One being able to control his lust for Arthur's blood and body. He never thought such control was possible until he had to try it on his own, for no one could help him with his lust but himself and his new mate.Yaoi inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so. Vampire!AlfredxHuman!Arthur story for you. What I did for the vampires is take different powers from vampires from The Vampire Diaries and Twilight along with bits and things from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I sorta twisted things, I guess**_

The sun was just starting to set in London, England. Alfred lounged lazily on the edge of building towering more than a thousand feet up above the busy London street, people making their way home. He watched them uninterestedly, bored of London already. He let his foot right foot dangle over the edge of the building he was perched on. His throat burned incredibly, but he was simply not in the mood to look for lunch. He toyed with his black leather gloves he wore. He inhaled deeply, suddenly perking up. He stood and did a gainer, landing in the shadows perfectly. He dusted his black and white Chuck Taylors and gave his glasses a small push up before perusing that wonderful scent. He ended up following a lone man to one of the many abandon alleyways.

Oh, how he hated the alleyways. Unlike the rest of the roads, the alleyways were usually made of cobblestone, untouched since the Victorian Era. Alfred's shoes were audible on the cobblestone. He stepped into the shadow when the man turned back. The man shrugged and turned back around, beginning to walk again. Alfred followed him, his fangs beginning to grow as his hunger did. Slowly, the beast inside of him began to come out, sensing fear.

Yes, the man had grown quite scared. He heard someone, but he saw no one. His pace quickened each time he turned around. Soon he was running, that extra pair of feet coming towards him at a much slower pace, yet he easily kept up. The man knew the streets of London well, having lived there all his life, yet when it came to the alleyways, he knew nothing. He jerked left and right, slowing down when he came to a dead end. He came to a stop all together inches from the wall, the blood draining from his face.

Alfred smirked at the man's back. He ran towards the man at supernatural speed, slamming the man against the wall with his neck exposed. He pressed his well-muscled chest against the man's strong back. His tongue danced over the petrified Brit's neck before he sank his fangs in, a loud scream coming from his prey. Alfred had to hold onto his meal, the man struggling far too much for his own good.

Once the beast within the American was satisfied, Alfred pulled away from the struggling Englishman's neck, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He returned his fangs to his neck and another scream was released. With Alfred back to his normal self, he continued the same routine he did with any male he fed on. His hand neared the man's private areas, expertly rubbing and kneading his member. The scream faded into soft moans. He'd released him so the man could brace himself against the wall. When he felt completely full and his fangs shrunk back into his gums, he licked the blood oozing from the man's neck.

Replace pain with pleasure.

That's how Alfred worked. He quickly had the man panting and moaning loudly. Alfred knew this man was close to his release. Having enough heart to not let the man walk around London with a stain on his pants, he took his leaking member out and stroked it with a fast, hard jerks. He rubbed his leather clad thumb over the tip, pushing the man over the edge with a raspy moan.

"_Alfred! You took too much from this man!_" a voice said in his head.

Alfred stared at the now limp Briton. She settled him back in his pants, scooping him up in his arms. The faint heartbeat told him the voice in his head was right. Using the alleyways, he brought the man to his home in London, a small apartment complex he shared with fifteen other vampires.

Alfred sat on his bed, waiting, waiting for the man he nearly killed to wake up. His baby blue eyes soon caught sight of the man's emerald green eyes. He nearly gasped when he saw how beautiful they were. He shook his head, the man's weak pulse catching his attention. Grabbing a knife off the bedside table, he climbed onto the awakening man. He pressed the sharp blade against his own skin and with a flick of his wrist, he made a shallow cut in the palm of his hand, but the cut was healing quickly. He pressed it against the man's lips, looking him directly in his emerald eyes, speaking to the man for the first time.

"Drink."

Hesitantly, his lips and teeth locked around the cut, doing as he was told. A soft sigh escaped the American vampire as he felt his blood being slowly taken. When the Brit's heart returned to normal he pulled his hand away, the wound healing instantly.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell happened to me?" The man touched his gauze wrapped neck, wincing as a burning feeling coursed through his body by the touch. He looked down, noticing he was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt. He lifted the blankets. He wasn't even wearing his own _boxers_! (Though he did have to admit, they were much cooler than the ones he'd previously had on: plain white boxers.) He had on a pair of Nike socks that stopped some inches below his knee. " T'e bloody hell happen to my clothes?"

"Arthur….Dude, please calm down," Alfred said as he reached out to unwrap Arthur's neck, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't bloody touch me!"

Alfred sighed softly, capturing the Brit's eyes. Soon Arthur found himself unable to look away from Alfred gorgeous baby blue eyes. His own green eyes started to slowly close. He settled back into the soft, zebra stripped pillows, pictures of fairies and unicorns dancing in his mind. Alfred didn't want to put the man to sleep like he did, but he was irritated already. The other vampires had teased him enough.

-Especially Gilbert.-

The American vampire shook his head and unwrapped Arthur's torn neck. Alfred himself winced at the sight. Arthur's struggle really did take a tole on his neck. Some of the flesh there hung loosely, exposing a major artery. His neck looked more like an animal attacked him than just a caution thirsty vampire.

Alfred gritted his teeth. He knew he himself didn't do it, but his other side, his wild side, his inner beast, it had done this damage. He sighed and sliced the skin, quickly pressing it to the severe wound. He removed his wrist at the feel of the wound healing. He watched the tissue repair and skin close up, leaving nothing but a smooth, dark scar from where he was bitten. Arthur woke up a few minutes after his neck was healed.

Alfred's mentor –and creator- opened the door to his bedroom. He had scary aura around him, just made the atmosphere cold. His violet eyes examined Arthur. His mouth turned into a smile. Sitting on the bed, he began feeling the Brit (his arms and stuff, I mean!) up.

"Good, job Alfred!" he praised in a thick Russian accent. "It seems you're learning well, da!" He examined Arthur's neck, running his thumb over the new scar. "This one's cute~ You should keep him, da~!"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "I can!? Totally awesome!"

"But he's not staying here, da."

Alfred frowned. "But he can stay in my bed! Plus, once I've-"

"Just wait a bloody damn minute!" Arthur snapped. "Who the fuck said I was going to be own."

Alfred blinked and looked at the Russian for a moment then at the Englishman like he was crazy. "I did." He turned to his creator. "Didn't I, Ivan?"

"In a way," Ivan said. He considered what was just said. "He can stay for a while. He's your responsibility now. You feed him, _feed from him_, provide him with a bath, clothes. All those necessary things, da. Understand?" Alfred nodded, his face lightening up once more. "Most importantly, _mark him._"

Once again the American nodded. "The other vamps better understand, or I'll kick they're sorry asses!"

Ivan chuckled and hit Alfred over the head with an empty bottle of Russian Vodka. "Alright, alright, da! I get the point." He stared in Alfred's eyes, his own pupils dilating as he spoke. "Compel him. Now, and shut up, da! You're quite annoying at times."

Alfred's pupils dilated as well. Ivan smiled and left the two alone. Alfred shook his head and frowned and muttered something inaudible to the human in the bed who stared at him as if he was crazy. He soon cheered up, recuperating quickly from his moment of gloominess. He turned towards Arthur with a serious look, staring the man his eyes. Arthur could not look away from those beautiful blue eyes. Alfred's pupils dilated once more, Arthur's doing the same as he spoke.

"You are now mine. You will not have any sort sexual contact with anyone other than me. You will stay by my side until I instruct you to leave. Most importantly, you won't struggle when I bite you. Got that?"

Arthur nodded, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. His stomach growled loudly. Alfred frowned upon hearing it, standing up and motioning for him to get out of the bed and follow him. The Englishman did so, stopping when he remembered he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Come on," Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's wrist.

"But I'm not wearing any pants!" Arthur spat. He tried to pull his hand free, but the vampire had a tight grip on it.

"So. Do as I say. Come on," Alfred gave a hard glare, letting go of his wrist. "Now."

Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly, standing, well rather sitting, his ground. "And since when did some stranger tell me what to do? I don't have to."

A low growl erupted from within the American Vampire's chest. His fangs grew on whim, something he could never manage to do unless he was thirsty until now. He pinned Arthur to the bed with one hand, easily holding down his thrashing victim. He leaned down to whisper menacingly in the Brit's multiple-pierced ear. "I can kill you easily, you stupid Brit. I have a bad temper problem that I can't control. I will not hesitate to punch my hand through your chest and rip out your heart." He slipped his hand under the grey t-shirt and dug his sharp fingernails into his chest, penetrating two layers of skin for emphasis. "You best do what I say, when I say it, and don't _ever_ talk to me like that, you understand?"

Arthur winced, nodding repeatedly. The blood in his face had drained out the second Alfred growled and pinned him down. Out of the corner of his green eye, he noticed Ivan standing in the doorway. He sent a silent plea for help towards the Russian.

"Alfred F. Jones, what did I say about-" Ivan was cut off by a fierce snarl that scared even him. It was a moment before Ivan found the guts to speak. After all, he knew a pissed Alfred was not a safe Alfred. "Now you've done it, Brit. You've caused Alfie come out, da."

Alfred's nails withdrew from Arthur's chest, standing up and taking a deep breath, eyes closing. Soon a smile and bright eyes replaced the sadistic look on his face. He turned Ivan, speaking lightly, "That wasn't Alfie; that was _all me_."

Arthur was confused. Who was Alfie? Could he really be that bad? With a name like that, this Alfie couldn't be _too_ bad. Arthur looked up at Ivan when he began to speak, his Russian accent thick and layered with concern.

"Just be careful with him, da. You don't want him to end up like the others."

Arthur gulped. Like the others? He didn't all too much like the sound of that. He glanced at Alfred, who had turned to him with a smile on his face. He was motioned to follow and instantly obeyed, slipping on a pair of Nike slides in front of the bed and staying close by his side when he exited the room in nothing but his boxers. He was tense about being around a house full of vampires, but gradually relaxed as none seemed to really notice his presence.

None, except one.

"Honhonhon~ An Englishman, eh?" said a Frenchman. "I would _love _to have a taste of him." He stepped forward towards Arthur, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

Alfred took Arthur's arm and pushed him against the wall, pressing back firmly against the man, his arms blocking in side reaches the Frenchman tried. A fierce snarl escaped Alfred's lips, causing every vampire (which wasn't but six or seven) in the hallway to turn towards the scene.

"Come on, Alfie~ He's human!" he said.

Another snarl came from Alfred. "This is _not_ Alfie. You do _not_ want Alfie here!" Alfred a small breath of air to attempt to control his anger before Alfie really _did_ show up. "You will not touch him. He. Is. Mine. I will not hesitate to fucking kill you, Francis, if you do. Ivan will _not_ help you then, as he is afraid of what I become when I'm too far gone to care what happens to my victim," Alfred said in a deadly voice, layering it with ice, ice he hoped the stupid Frenchmen would not dare to break. *"_Foutez le camp loin de mon homme." _

Francis did not hesitate to turn and walk away, his blonde locks bouncing behind him. Once Francis disappeared into the elevator down the hallway, he took two steps forward. He grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him under his arms and growling at anyone who looked at _his_ human.

"What did you say to him?" Arthur asked after a while. He had been taking down two flights of stairs.

"No sé," Alfred muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't have said it," Arthur countered, showing his ability to understand Spanish.

"No es importante. En serio."

"Why not?" he pushed, examining the fairly decorated halls as they walked.

"Muérdeme," he mumbled.

"Counting on the fact that I'm obviously owned by a vampire…"

"Just drop it, okay. Just…Just keep quiet."

Alfred suddenly picked Arthur up, throwing him carelessly over his shoulder, Arthur crying out. He kicked for a bit, stopping only when he realized that his efforts were futile. He huffed and wrapped his arms around his neck, closing his eyes, A door was opened and cold air chilled his bare legs. He shivered violently, wrapping his legs under Alfred's arms in an attempt to keep warm. Alfred chuckled softly and rubbed his legs. Another shiver coursed through his body and he quietly cursed them man for not letting him put on pants. The shoes he had on were starting to fall off. He sighed and reached down to grab them, grunting softly. The American vampire realizing what he was doing, he reached back and took the shoes, sliding one into each of his deep back pockets of his own jeans.

After what felt like thirty minutes later, Arthur sighed when another door opened and heat rushed up against his cold, pale legs. He opened his eyes to take in where he was at. He was in a small Chinese restaurant. Calming music played in the background, giving the place a nice, comfy feeling. The people chatted quietly, happily. Alfred took his human off his shoulder, easily holing him up with one arm. He slipped Arthur's shoes out of his back pocket and dropped them on the ground in front of him. He sat him down, Arthur slipping on the shoes.

"Come on," Alfred said with a smile. "I get to eat in the kitchen. That means so do you."

Arthur's stomach growled at the sound of food. Alfred chuckled and held the Brit's hand as he dragged him through that said 'Authorization Only'. Theirs were greeted by loud shrieks in a foreign language.

"Likai! Ivan! Buyao zai wo de chufang!"

The American smiled widely, giggling. "It sounds like someone's coming onto Yao at work."

"Yao Wang! No ya lyublyu tebya!" Ivan whined.

"Wo buzaihu! Dengdao wo wancheng wo de gongzuo!"

"Seks?" It was asked innocently

There was a long pause in the speaking. England glanced up at Alfred, confused as to what was going on. Alfred, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ what was going on. He eased further into the kitchen, being as quiet as can be. Alfred pointed to an empty bar built in the large kitchen especially for its guests. The two took a seat at the bar quietly. Alfred already knew that the two could hear them, but it was fun to try to be sneaky anyways. Alfred listened intently to what was said next.

"Jingxi. Xing."

There was a cheer, a gasp, then a moan. Alfred took that time to interrupt whatever the hell was going on past the small wall the two were hidden safely behind.

"So, what's for dinner?"

There was another small gasp. Alfred sighed and stood, glancing at his watch. He motioned for Arthur to follow him. Alfred mumbled something about sex in the kitchen and moved to the guest frig in a small corner.

"Ivan, do you really have to take him in the kitchen," Alfred said casually, opening the frig. "Arthur, don't look. You'll be-"

"Oh my God…"

Alfred sighed. "You looked anyways, didn't you?" He grabbed a two turkey sandwiches out and turned to grab the stunned Brit. "I got you food."

Arthur's head snapped towards the American vampire. He followed him back to the small bar. They took a seat where there were. Alfred passed the sandwiches to Arthur, who only accepted one. Alfred watched as he hungrily tore into the sandwich. He ran his tongue across his lips to wipe away crumbs and mayonnaise. He finished off the sandwich a few bites. He looked at the second one and reached out to take it, but he paused, looking up Alfred with huge green eyes.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Alfred chuckled and shook his head, watching as the Brit took a bit out of the sandwich. "Alfie took a lotta blood from you yesterday. I'll be good for a week or two…."

Arthur swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Who's Alfie?" the Briton asked, taking another bite, chewing more slowly than he did with the first sandwich.

"Oi! 'Who's Alfie' you ask?"

The two turned around as a large group swarmed into the kitchen, stopping momentarily at the sound of a moan, _a rather loud moan_.

"Are they at it again?" Francis asked. "Can't we eat a decent lunch _without_ the sound effects?" He glanced at Arthur, smirking slightly when he saw mayonnaise on the side of his mouth. "Doesn't your mayonnaise taste like cum a bit now?"  
"I was trying not to notice it, but thank you, Frog," Arthur said tersely.

The Frenchman was taken aback by the last part. "Frog? Hononononon. You are surely mistaking me with someone else, monsieur."

Arthur glanced of Francis, shaking his head. "No, I'm not mistaking you with anyone else." He finished his sandwich quietly.

Francis reached out to grab Arthur's shoulder, turning him around on the spinning stool. "I bet I can make sweeter love to you than he can," he said, pointing at Alfred. "I can get you higher than he can~ Won't you try me out?"

Alfred growled and got off his stool, his fangs showing. Side conversations had stopped. The sound of clothes being put back on filled the silence. Vampires shuffled out of the way just in case a fight broke out in the kitchen. Francis slowly removed his hand, raising them in defense.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dick? _Gardez. Votre. Putain. Mains. Off. Mon. Humaine."_

"Ne me tuez pas! Ne me tuez pas! Ne me tuez pas!"

A Chinese man stepped in between the two, a fierce growl escaping his chest, causing all eyes to fall on him. "Alfred, leave. Take your human with you. As for you, Francis, get a damn mop. There's a mess back there calling your name."

Francis did not hesitate to do as he was told. He walked back to where the man kept his mop and moved to the love scene, gasping when he saw how big the mess was. "I'm not sure I'm coming here to eat ever again. I really hope you though it was funny to dump a jar of mayo on the floor. Goddamn!"

The Chinese man blushed darkly, kicking everyone but Francis out of his kitchen.

"But Yao-Yao, can't I stay?" Ivan whined.

Yao grabbed a frying pan and proceeded to beat Ivan over the head with it. The Russian yelped and covered his head, still being beat with it until he was completely out of the kitchen.

"Vse chto vam skazatʹ bylo 'net'!"

_**Well what did you think? Too many languages? All you have to do is Google Translate it. Just the Spanish and French bits. The Russian and Chinese translations….Well, just make something up. This is about all I can do for you:**_

_**Seks- Sex **_

_**Jingxi. Xing- Fine. Sex**_

_**Vse chto vam skazat' bylo net- All you had to say was no.**_

_** Anyways I hoped you like this story. More fucked upness to come in the next chapters. Until then~!**_

_**~LoveViolently**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, people are following this like mad! That's the only reason I decided to update this. You're welcome. This chapter contains sex. I'm not even sure you would call it lemons, but it's far from porn without of plot.**_

_**~LoveViolently**_

Alfred and Arthur walked back to the apartment complex. The walk was silent and awkward. Arthur rubbed the back of his head, looking down. He was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So…what's next..? Or do I not want to know?"

Alfred looked down at him with a slight smirk. "It actually depends. I _do_ need to mark you- especially to keep the French away from you….or at least know the dire consequences of ignoring the bond formed between a crazed vampire and its human." He laughed at the confused look on the human's face. "Well, the bond is a sexual bond. Other vampires can sense when a human has been marked by another. Being marked is like a warning beacon. It basically means 'Touch me and my owner will snap your neck like a twig.'

"You see, only the strongest vampires can mark humans. Even if they're young- like me."

"How old _are _you?" Arthur asked, tilting his head curiously.

"200 something. I stopped counting a while back." He shrugged casually. "Give or take some years, my new birthday is July 7. I was changed by Ivan July 7, 1776."

Arthur nodded, taking in the information in and storing it away for later. "Why are you so powerful?"

"I was born with…a different side of me…And when I was changed, that side was intensified. Years ago, I named that other side of me Alfie. When I feed, if I starve myself like I did a month ago, Alfie comes out with a vengeance. You struggled too much for your own good. That's why you almost died. That and I sorta over fed on ya," he said with a shy smile. "On a serious note, Alfie is not something you want to mess with. As long as you don't extremely piss me off, you're somewhat good. I'm pretty dangerous just by myself."

It grew silent once again. Arthur was waist deep in thought, so deep in thought that he almost walking in front of a speeding car. Luckily, Alfred grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he could put a foot out in the road.

"Idiot! This isn't the time for thinking!" he scolded, his voice rising. He gave the man the scariest disappointed look he'd ever seen.

Arthur's eyes, cowering like a child would from its upset mother. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Alfred sighed and let go of his shirt. He shook his head. He bent down, knocking Arthur's shaking legs from under his person, and catching him before he could hit the ground. Arthur gasped, squirming around in his arms.

"Be still, or I will drop you from at least five hundred feet up." Arthur stilled instantly. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck with a sigh. "Good. Now stay still like that." Alfred disappeared behind the crowd of people walking. He stood in the shadows, looking up at the building he was planning on jumping on top of. "You might want to hold on to those shoes. I'll be very upset if you lose those." Arthur getting the hint, he took the shoes off and held them in his lap slightly. "Alright; here goes nothing."

Alfred launched himself up. He grabbed on to the ledge, pushing Arthur up onto it. Grabbing on with his now free hand, he pulled himself up beside his human. He picked him again, this time his grip tightening on him. He did a running jump off the roof, jumping conspicuously across the street. This was how he traveled to avoid all the human traffic. Of course, he wasn't the only vampire in London that found roof travel quite convenient. Almost like the London traffic below, the traffic above was almost as bad. And the humans in the buildings didn't hear any of this? Jesus.

"Come on! Move it! Unlike the rest of ye, I like feeding in the comforts of my own home!" Alfred yelled as he forced his way through the crowd of vampires .

"Let the lad through! Come on! Form a pathway," said the somewhat traffic director.

"He can wait like the rest of the outcast vampires!" screeched one.

"Yeah!" more joined in.

Alfred sighed, lowering his head and shaking it. He thought of an idea, but sadly nothing came to mind.

"Alfred, why are the roofs so crowded? I mean, really?" Arthur asked.

Alfred's head snapped up, a grin plastered on his face. He looked around. He put on his best pissed off look.

"You're going to make Alfie come out. You don't want Alfie to come out."

All movement and talk stopped. A path was instantly cleared. Only a few vamps stood in the middle of that path, arms crossed. These were clearly newly made vampires.

"So what? You can't scare us. Your imaginary friend isn't going to help you."

Alfred's fangs began to appear. He set Arthur on his feet. Taking a few steps away from him, he turn towards the crowd. "Touch him, and you will fucking die." The crowd backed up even more. "He may not be marked yet, but he is still my human. My scent is on his body. Does anybody want to try and get him?" Nobody made a move; nobody made a sound. "Good." He turned his attention back to the vampire standing in his way. "I take it you are relatively new vampires? Normal vampires with good fucking sense run scared when the name Alfie is mentioned. And as for imaginary friend, I can assure you that Alfie is real." He fangs grew longer than any other vampire's would have, stopping right past his lip.

"Oi, James, you don't want to do this, lad," someone from the crowd said. "Lads, come here. Don't follow this stupid poppet. You're dead meat if you stay there."

James' posse followed the man's advice. Unlike James, they had the will to survive. Alfred's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. Yes, he is definitely new. He doesn't even know what fighting stance to take!

Then all hell broke loose.

James lunged past Alfred, taking a hold of Arthur, who looked absolutely petrified. A fierce and wild snarl erupted from the American Vampire's chest. James mouth lingered too close to Arthur's neck, so close that he could practically taste the vampire scent mixed in with the human's. He was going to die.

"Don't get too cocky, _Alfie," _James taunted.

It was silent, eerily silent, even with the traffic below. Surprising the British Vampire, he lashed out knocking the man down. He pushed Arthur into another vampire's arms (luckily this one had common sense not to even try.) He held James down by his throat, cutting off his air. Alfred's eyes flashed a color no one has even seen: a terrifying bright red. He leaned down and growled in his ear.

"Alfred warned you about me, but you didn't listen. How would you like to get personal?" Alfie said with a smirk, tightening his grip around his throat.

"Don't kill him! Please don't kill my mate!"

Alfie's smirk disappeared then. He couldn't kill someone and know that he was mated with someone. Even as a sick, twisted killer he found it wrong. He turned towards whoever said that. This vampire must be older than the once he had trapped.

"Mate? Step forward."

A blonde male with the most gorgeous blue eyes stepped forward timidly. Yes, indeed the man wasn't lying. The scent was overpowering his overly sensitive nose. He wasn't going to kill him, but he was going to show him no mercy all the same. He put his foot on his arm, judging it. He brought his foot up and slammed it back down, the arm breaking with a bone chilling crack.

James let out a pained screech, cradling his broken arm. Everything grew silent after that; even the cars down on the London roads ceased to make a sound. The people on the sidewalks stopped there walking and turned towards the building on which the crowd of vampires stood but saw nothing. Alfred raised his foot one more time and brought it down again, cracking his arm and his fingers clutching the arm. Giving a satisfied sigh, he moved back to grab Arthur into his arms. He gripped onto him as he dug is heels into the concrete and propelled himself forward, launching himself over the street and onto the building there.

Arthur gasped and covered his eyes. He should've mentioned to Alfred that he was actually quite afraid of heights. He had a feeling that the vampire wouldn't really care and just continue to take him aloft once more again. They came towards another crowd of vampires, who had heard the whole incident and happened to know that Alfred was Alfie, they moved out of the way. Some talked though. Alfred stopped to make polite conversation with them, letting Arthur wonder around the roof to help him get used to it, since that was the main way he traveled through the cities.

"Is that your…_mate_?" a man dressed in all black asked, pointing at Arthur who had sat down in front of little girl chatting happily to her.

"No," Alfred said, sort of disgusted about the idea. He was hot, he had to admit, but there was something about his personality he didn't like. "But I see he gets along with kids. That's good. I have fifty back at home."

"Where?"

"United States."

"One in every state."

"Yup."

The man made a face. "Nice. You take care of them."

"When Ivan doesn't force me to move, yes. Named after the states. I'm not creative at all."

"Say, your property is being felt on by Francis."

Alfred sighed. He was getting tired of the Frenchman's bullshit. He pulled out a knife he kept sheathed in his back pocket. He turned around, and gasped quietly. _His human_ was gagged and being groped. He unsheathed the knife, gripping its handle tightly.

"Francis, I'm getting real tired of you pushing my buttons."

"Honhonhon~ But he's not your property yet. His body has not been claimed. That means this human is open to anyone left unattended." He smirked, his violet eyes shining as if he won a huge argument.

A devil's smile appeared across his lips and his blue eyes turned that horrifying bright red once more, a sign that Alfie has come out to play. "But you see, Francis, when you're me, my scent is enough to make any vampire with some common sense run. No fool would dare toy with any human with my scent so mixed in with their scent," Alfie said in a cool, low voice. "Don't make me test my loyalty to Ivan and his rules. I will not hesitate to break you in half. I've warned you three times now. A fourth time I have to remind you about this," he paused a moment to add emphasis on his last words. "_You….will die."_ These words were said with such confidents and calmness that it scared the Frenchman shitless. "Remove the gag." He waited patiently for Francis to remove the gag. "Now let him wonder this building's rooftop. You and I are going to have a little…._discussion_." Alfie smiled. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Let no vampire touch him. Remind new vampires who Alfie is. If he is injured when I return from my…talk…with Francis, whoever has not heed my warning will die a slow, painful death. While you are slowly dying, I will burn you at the stake. Understood?"

There were many nods and 'yes's. Alfie ran towards Francis at supernatural speeds, gipping his arm as he stepped off the building, falling with the Frenchman screaming as he tried to yank his arm away to upright himself.

Arthur watched the two fall, disappearing once they hit the ground. He sat back a few feet away from the edge so he wouldn't fuck up and fall off the building to his death. He drew his knees to his chest and hugged his knees.

"Why does Alfred keep freaking out when others touch me?" he asked more to himself, forgetting momentarily that he was surrounded by a crowd of vampires.

"You two were probably meant to be together, da," Ivan said, scaring the poor Brit. Ivan chuckled and held out a pair of blue jeans. "I thought you'd be needing these. They're brand new. There was no hope in getting those blood stains out of your clothes, so I bought you a new set, da."

Arthur happily accepted them, slipping them on. "What do you mean 'meant to be together'?" he asked as he lifted his hips to pull the pants over his butt.

Ivan groaned softly as he sat down. "I'm getting too old for this," he murmured softly, earning quiet laughs from the other vampires and a chuckle from Arthur. "But what I meant was just that. Meant for each other, da. It's only happened once or twice in my long life. But a man- or woman- destined to become a vampire can experience this. Alfred/Alfie was meant to become one, da. I felt it when I first met him. Maybe after he drunk majority of your blood, it kicked in. He'll feel a certain connection to you, but it won't be anything like love. Not at first. If you can learn to love Alfred and beast within him, you'll practically be protected when you walk the streets and alleyways of London, da. _Everyone_ _fears Alfie._ That is the number one rule on the vampric streets, da. It's not always a kill or be killed world, da."

_Everyone fears Alfie_, Arthur thought. After seeing what he did to James without an ounce of remorse kind of scared him. He understood why everyone fears the beast inside of Alfred. The way he threatened Francis….so calm and serious. He had already feared for his life by being owned by a vampire, but now knowing he's being owned by a mentally unstable vampire scared him more than just being owned by a vampire did.

Speaking of Francis and Alfie, where _did _Alfie drag Francis?

* * *

On the other side of London, Alfie held Francis against the side of an abandoned building now overrunning with vampires. He was going to shame the blond Frenchmen in front of all of the blonde's friends.

"This fool…disobeyed my orders to leave my human alone." There were many gasps and a man's wail. No doubt about it, it was Francis' mate, Matthew. "He publically gagged him and was feeling my human. He will be punished publically for it with his virginity. Next time, it will be his life!"

A crowd formed around them. Alfie reached down to pull Francis' pants down, smirking when his hand touched something hard.

"A bit eager for punishment, frog?" he asked lightly, continuing to work the tight American Eagle jeans he wore down followed by the South Park boxers, letting them fall to the ground.. "Brace yourself 'cause I'm going in dry."

"Oh, God no!"

Alfie undone his belt, taking his limp member out of his pants. Working it to full attention, he kept his eyes on the Frenchman's face. Oh, he was going to get it! He was definitely going to get it. He was going to fuck the man's ass till it bleeds, even if he had to release several times just to do it.

"You know what'll-"

"I know. I know exactly what will happen."

"No! Don't-!"

Francis' cry went unanswered as Alfie slammed into his ass, hitting his prostate on the first strike. Another cry escaped his lips. Francis' face flushed a brilliant red as two fingers slipped into his open mouth. He was held perfectly still against the building, Alfie forcing his hips to make the impact on his prostate much greater. He sucked on those fingers in his mouth, not exactly knowing why they were there. They were pulled out of his mouth and slid down to the Aeropostale shirt he was wearing. That shirt was ripped off. Those wet fingers rubbed and pinched at his nipples until they were rock hard.

"A-ah~!" Francis moaned in pure ecstasy.

Alfie was pounding into the blonde mercilessly, striking his prostate with every powerful thrust. Each thrust were drawing out long, blissful moans from both men. Alfie could tell the other man was close to release. He smirked. He was going to make him reach his climax without even touching him.

"A-Alf-fie!" Francis moaned as he began to claw at the building, the bricks starting crumble under his fingers. He was so embarrassed! He was ashamed of calling the beast's name instead of his mate's name. "M-Mattie, I'm s-sorry!" he exclaimed, reaching his peak. He came on the building he was being held against. He went limp against the building, but when he felt Alfie's fangs in his back, he automatically stood up straight, moaning in pain.

Alfie never stopped his pounding, bit into his back as he released. He pulled out, listening to those small whimpers that the Frenchman released. Oh, but he was far from done with him. Francis could sense this little fact and tried weakly to get away. But Alfie was still stronger than him even when he was tired, and he easily held him there.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you, ye stupid French bastard," he whispered in his ear.

"Connerie (shit)…" he muttered, bracing himself.

* * *

Arthur's eyes went wide. Ivan had taken him back to the apartment complex hours ago. He waited for Alfred to return, but when he returned, he got a shocking surprise. Ivan had appeared with a bleeding Francis and a very worried looking Canadian he hadn't met.

"H-hi…" the Canadian said, holding out a shaky hand. "I'm Matthew…Alfred's older brother…You can call me Mattie, eh…"

Arthur shook his hand, mouth hanging slightly open. He was surprised at how much they looked alike. Both had blue eyes and blonde hair, and both men were incredibly handsome. "Hello, Matthew- Mattie."

"My mate here has something he wants to say to you." He looked down and blushed.

"I…..am terribly sorry….for molesting you…" he said, his French accent showing up more than it had earlier, his voice scratchy. _J'ai appris ma leçon_ (I learned my lesson)."

Arthur shook his head. "I," he dragged out, "don't understand French.

"He said 'I learned my lesson.' I hope he did," Mattie said. "Ivan, lets get him cleaned up and into bed, eh?"

"Sure thing," he said gently. They grabbed both of Francis' arms, and held him limp away.

"Mon cul! Doucement s'il vous plaît! Ça fait mal (My ass! Gently please! It hurts)," the Frenchmen exclaimed hoarsely.

The blonde he had been waiting for entered the room, hands in his pockets with an unamused expression. Alfie. His red eyes connected with Arthur's. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. He opened them, his eyes now baby blue. Alfred was now in control of his body. He sighed softly and kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the middle of the room. He sat on the bed, beginning to strip.

"Why did you leave where I left you?" he asked coolly. "You were supposed to stay there."

"I-Ivan brought me b-back," Arthur stammered, afraid he was in trouble.

There was a pause. "Oh," Alfred's only response. He tossed his discarded shirt into the hamper in the far corner of the room. "Come," he said. "Straddle me."

Arthur hesitated before doing so. He examined the exposed flesh in front of him in an attempt to avoid eye contact. He noted how well muscled the American Vampire was. His chest and forearms were littered with scars. They were hardly visible, but if one was looking hard enough, sure enough there were many. Some were bite marks, others looked like he'd cut himself with something sharp. Unconsciously, he began to trace over the scars. Alfred's skin was smooth and hot and his chest moved underneath Arthur's fingertips when he took a breath. He took deep breaths.

Alfred sighed softly. "Go lay down, Arthur. I'll join you in a few minutes," he said, pushing the blonde onto the bed and standing up. "I'm going to go take a shower…"

"Okay…"

Arthur, too, stripped. He slipped the huge t-shirt he still wore off along with the brand new pants. He tossed them onto the floor. He'd get them later. He pulled back the zebra print comforter and sheets, settling into the large, fluffy pile of zebra print pillows. He gave a content sigh as he relaxed. He closed his eyes, and without even trying, Arthur drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Well, what did you think? Awesome right? Review, subscribe, and favorite! Arigatōgozaimasu!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**More followers and reviews? I love you guys! Are you enjoying this fanfiction? You are? Wonderful! I hope last chapter I didn't confuse any of you people with the Alfred/Alfie switch. Did I? If I did, I'm sorry. If I didn't, power to da man…er women too. Warning: smut in this chapter.**_

_**~LoveViolently**_

Beams of light streamed in through the slightly parted black curtains covering the window behind the bed. Arthur woke as the beams struck his face, blinding him as his eyes squinted. He sat up slowly. Man, he had the worst dream ever! He shook his head. His eyes focusing on the room he was in. He gripped the zebra print comforter tightly. Wait….these weren't his bed! He looked around the room and groaned. This wasn't his room either!

"Damn…Did I go to a pub last night?" he muttered to himself. But he didn't remember drinking. Honest to God, he was confused. "Did I get nailed last night….?" He hated not having a clue what happened. His body didn't hurt, so that crossed out going to the local pub and getting nailed in the same night theory.

He was about to get out of bed when an arm wrapped around his leg and held him still.

_Oh, that's right..._

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Arthur," a tired, muffled voice said.

Arthur looked beside him and saw a single blue eye focused on him. Alfred kept his face covered, hiding from the early sunlight. Arthur sighed and sunk back down into the soft bed, curling up in a ball. He felt the arm snake away from his leg and around his waist, pulling him against the strong chest of the America Vampire. The arm and chest felt hot against his own skin. It was kind of comforting. He was held loosely, giving him enough room to move if he needed to. Sleep started to pull him down once again as soon as he grew comfortable.

He woke hours later again, this time with the American Vampire staring at him. He had a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

Alfred smiled softly and held the Briton's chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head so he could look into those beautiful emerald green eyes. He'd been waiting for three hours for him to wake up just to see those eyes. This human was special. He could feel it. He craved to find out why. He was shaken out of his daze when Arthur gasped and tried to pull his chin away.

"Sh, sh, sh," Alfred said softly, soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Arthur stilled upon hearing the soft, warming words flowing from the other's mouth. His voice was like honey, his slight southern drawl making his words even smoother; if that was even possible. His body relaxed as he stared back into those baby blue eyes. God, someone could get lost in those eyes; much like he did. The loud banging on the bedroom door snapped them both out of their staring, both blushing a bit after realizing how long they'd been staring at each other.

"You're going to miss breakfast if you don't get your asses up!" a voice thick with a German accent yelled.

"Shut it, Gil. I already had breakfast!" Alfred yelled back.

"What about your human? He needs to eat too!"

"Dammit, Beilschmidt! I know how to fucking cook unlike you damned Germans!"

"Go to hell!"

"I hope you step on a goddamn Lego!"

It was silent outside the door.

"…Now that was just cruel…" the German said before sulking off.

Alfred shook his head, turning his attention back to the Brit in his bed. "Are you hungry, Arthur? Your body is going to need its strength today."

Arthur's stomach growled in response. The American chuckled and got out of bed.

"You stay right there. I'll bring you breakfast. Okay."

"Okay," Arthur said, watching him leave the bedroom.

The blonde seemed much…sweeter than he had yesterday. Yesterday he'd been pissy and really creepy. Today, there seemed to be flowers and sparkles floating around his person, his aura calm and happy. Arthur didn't dwell on it too much, afraid that it would change as soon as he did. He returned to the bedroom with a tray with quite a bit of pancakes, a few bananas, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Eat up! I want everything on that try gone," Alfred said, resting his hands on his hips.

Arthur stared down at the tray. "But…that's a lot of pancakes…I don't eat that much," he whined.

"I'm sorry about that. Mattie used to cook pancakes by the hundreds when I was little," he chuckled. "At least eat majority of it. The bananas are a must though. Prevents cramps."

"What_ are_ we going today, Alfred?"

A smirk appeared across his friendly features. "You, my dear human, are getting marked today. Eat up."

The Englishman shook his head, regretting ever asking. Alfred said something about going to the nearest store to get a few things. He sighed and began eating, starting with the bananas. He was a little disappointed in himself when just three bananas almost filled him up. He then started to force down the pancakes. He heard a door open and closed, a few minutes later the bedroom door opened. He froze mid-bit when he saw the Frenchman who constantly harassed him the one day he was at the complex.

"Why won't you just leave me _alone_?" Arthur demanded after swallowing his pancakes. He sat what he couldn't eat on the white nightstand.

"I'm not here to molest- Oh, can I have the rest of those?"

"Have at them."

"Jesus! Thanks! Mattie and Alfred make _the best_ pancakes!" Francis took the plate and began munching on the pancakes, giving a happy sigh. After finishing the rest of them, he continued his earlier train of thought. "I'm not here to molest you. I'm here to apologize and mean it. Look, Brit, I _am_ sorry about all that, Arthur. It's just that I've been terribly bored in bed and needed something new. That's all. I can assure you, I won't be coming on to you anytime soon." He shuddered lightly, thinking about the punishment Alfie had given him just yesterday. "Alfie punished me with my 'virginity' so to speak….That's on a whole new level of dangerous, right there. _Alfie est trop rugueux._ He is too rough. Especially when angered." He gave a somewhat sympathetic look towards the blonde Briton. "I hope he isn't as rough with you as he was with me. Au revoir."

Francis left, closing the door behind him. Arthur shook his head. Was every vampire this crazy? Or was it just the ones changed by Ivan? He got out of bed. He put his pants back on before grabbing the plate and roaming around the apartment. It was like any other apartment he'd run across. It was small. And it was filthy. Oh, how was it filthy! He sighed and took the plate to the kitchen. Dishes were piled on top of each other. This morning's breakfast ingredients were left open and astray. He wondered how could someone live like this? He set about cleaning up, putting up the pancake mix and syrup away in the pantry. He washed the dishes, dried them and figured out where they were supposed to go. That took him about twenty minutes. Moving from the kitchen, he straightened up the small living room. He placed books back on the shelf along with Xbox 360 games and movies, organizing them by genres.

Stepping back to admire his dandy work, he sighed softly. He walked back to the bedroom, sliding on those Nike socks and slides he had on yesterday. He grabbed what looked like the shirt the American had on yesterday, since he couldn't find the one he himself was wearing that day. He slipped it on, and proceeded to leave the apartment to roam. A lot of the vampires he saw coward away from him, whispering something to each other before hurrying off somewhere. Arthur shrugged it off, thinking it had to do something about Alfred's scent of whatever.

But one of the vampires defied bravery more than Francis had. This vampire had dull red eyes, almost resembling Alfie's shining red ones. His hair was short, white, and spikey. Arthur was drawn to his accent. When he spoke, he spoke with a medium German accent.

"Mm, so, your ze one who has been scaring ze vampires here?" he asked skeptically, looking him over. "Impressive." His hand reached out and grabbed the Brit by his waist and pulled him against his own body. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. You can call me Gil," he purred softly, pushing Arthur into the wall, pinning him there.

"Hey!" Arthur valued his personal space, and right now, the Prussian was invading what he valued. "Get off of me!:

"Or what? Alfie's going to kill me? Dream on, sexy. You haven't been marked yet, so Alfred will have no way of know-"

Just then, someone busted through the elevator. "IVAN'S HORNY!" the person screeched.

"LOL, fuck you!" He let Arthur go, joining the one screaming.

Just as Gilbert ran off, the Russian came out of that same elevator, walking slowly, stalking. His eyes drifted towards Arthur, who shrank under his gaze. And he headed straight towards the Brit. He looked him over, pressing against him. Arthur could feel his hard on pressing against his own manhood, and that (for obvious reason) scared the piss out of him. Ivan's fangs were protruding just past his upper lip. He leaned down, inhaling Arthur's scent. Arthur held completely still, nearly pissing himself when Ivan hissed and pulled away from him almost instantly. No doubt it had to do with Arthur's scent. Ivan kept on stalking.

Stupidly, Arthur followed a good distance back. He watched Ivan tackle a blonde, he faintly remembered as Francis' mate. What was his name…? Matthew!

"Maple!" he exclaimed, trying to put up a fight.

He watched the poor Canadian being deflowered right then and there in the middle of the hallway. He felt a hand on his waist, and he, yet again, nearly pissed himself.

"What's going on?" Alfred whispered softly.

"I'm not sure. Someone ran down the hallway screaming 'Ivan's horny.'"

"Whoa, shit! Let's get out of here!"

Grabbing the blonde's hand and pulled him close to his body, nudging him to power walk back to the apartment. Once there, Alfred shut and locked the door, though he knew it wasn't going to do anything against an ancient vampire like Ivan.

Alfred sighed softly and kicked his shoes off, motioning for Arthur to do the same. He grabbed a bag off the hook hanging beside the door. He looked through it, double checking to make sure everything he needed was there. He motioned for Arthur to follow him. He heard Arthur sigh softly. He lead the sexy Brit to another bedroom that was painted deep red. Alfred sat on the silky white bed placed neatly in the center of room.

"Go sit on the bed for me. Spread your legs open for me," he mumbled as he began digging through the bag he held.

Arthur did as he was told, hesitantly though. He watched Alfred take out a bottle of water, a bottle of ibuprofen, and lubricant. He sat them on the bedside table. He wiggled in between Arthur's parted legs, leaning down towards his neck. His nose skimmed over the slightly heated skin, smelling the sweet blood than ran just below. He pulled away just a bit to whisper in Arthur's ear a gentle warning, his fangs growing.

"This won't hurt so bad as long as you don't move."

Arthur whimpered softly. Alfred took it as a sign that he understood. Carefully, he bit into his soft neck. Arthur winced when his fangs penetrated his neck. Alfred knew he would; they all do, so he let it slide. Arthur stayed perfectly still as the American Vampire drank his blood. His blue eyes closed as he drank, opening moments later to reveal red eyes behind his wire framed glasses.

Alfie pulled away from Arthur's bleeding neck. He urged the human further back onto the bed. He began to strip the blonde of his clothes.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, but I will warn you, I do tend to get rough when I'm marking someone. Alfred will be back shortly. He always is after orgasm."

Arthur's cheeks flushed red as he skin was exposed, but his blush darkened once Alfie stripped as well. He looked away, feeling his limp member starting to harden at the thought of looking completely at the naked form in between his legs. He gripped the sheets when he felt the tip of Alfie's erection at his entrance.

Oh, that's right…He had to be dry fucked. Fun shit…Not.

"Relax yourself."

Arthur took a deep breath, relaxing as he did. He winced as Alfie's length slowly penetrated his entrance. Alfie groaned softly, holding back as promised, but for how long was a different story. He could tell Arthur was a virgin. Even as a psychotic killer, he still had a bit of heart. With that being said, he hated to have to take the man's virginity like this. He paused for only a brief moment, thrusting slow and as gentle as the beast could manage (which wasn't very gentle, really).

Arthur gasped and tensed a bit, groaning in pain as Alfie started his thrusting. The pain dulled to light pleasure; he released a breathy moan. Alfie smirked, letting himself go a bit, his thrust getting faster and a bit harder.

"Ah!" Arthur exclaimed as the bundle of nerves were struck. He arched his back.

"There we are. I found it~" he sang to himself.

Arthur moaned, each one growing louder as he prostate was struck with such rough, precise thrusts. He felt the familiar heat of his orgasm pooling in his stomach. He arched his further off the bed. Alfie grabbed him by the waist and thrusted deeper into the Brit, becoming rough with his motions. The bed began to rock and bang against the wall. One painfully hard hit against his prostate made him spill his seed all over his stomach and chest. He released a pleasure-pain scream, clawing at the sheets he held onto. Alfie didn't expect to reach his orgasm as soon as he did. He came inside the blonde panting and moaning beneath him. Alfie could feel the burn of the mark on his dick. He lifted Arthur's leg, revealing a metallic purple and pink symbol on his thigh. No doubt the Briton's screams were caused from the symbol since it was burning its design on his skin. Alfie pulled out and flopped down beside the marked human. His breathing slowed as well as his heart rate, calming after his sex high. His eyes closed as Alfred pushed his way back towards the front of his head to take his body back over. His eyes opened to reveal those beautiful baby blue eyes. They turned towards Arthur who had stopped screaming and had fallen asleep.

Alfred smiled at the sight. His skin was still flushed red and held a thin layer of sweat covered his entire body. His chest was sticky with seamen after his orgasm. Alfred rolled off the bed, picking up the sleeping Englishman. He carried him back to the other bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He took a packet of baby wipes he kept in the bedside table drawer for these kinds of reasons. He wiped the sleeping man's body so it was seamen and sweat free. He'd let him take a proper bath tomorrow. He settled him into the bed, followed by himself, falling asleep after an hour of counting sheep.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to live in this house, not sure at all. He stood at the end of the long line outside of Ivan's apartment. Alfred stood in front of him with an unamused expression on his face. He was shaking. The screams of pain mixed in with some sort of pleasure came from inside Ivan's apartment.

"Do _I_ really have to do this too, Alfred?" Arthur asked, pressing against Alfred's back.

Alfred sighed and nodded, resting his large hand on Arthur's head. "Yeah, you have to go through this too. I'm just going to go ahead and warn you, there's no chance of avoiding it. You live in this building now, and everyone that lives in this building….Well….I hope your ass can stretch like a vagina. Those things are amazing. They can stretch and return right back to their normal shape." Alfred used his hands to demonstrate what he meant. This only creeped Arthur out even more.

"I have breakfast, aru," Yao said, causing everyone to turn towards him.

Yao passed out blood bags to the hungry vampires. He handed Arthur a cheese Danish since he didn't really have time to cook anything for him.

"Why aren't you in the line?" Arthur asked as he opened his Danish and taking a bite.

Yao chuckled and passed one to Alfred as well as a blood bag. "Ivan's my lover. I don't have to worry about being remarked." He looked down at the blood bags in his hand. "Besides," he glanced up at Arthur. "What's the point in waiting in line when I can be 'remarked' whenever I feel like it?" He winked at him, his mouth breaking into a smile before walking back up the line.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, making a face. He ate his Danish quietly, moving up as the line did. He causally stuffed the wrapper in the American's back pocket, Alfred rolling his eyes, though Arthur didn't see. Far too soon, they were the last two people outside the door. Alfred moved behind Arthur, ready to urge him in as soon the person in the room was through with. The moans and screams slipped from under the door, causing the Brit to shiver. The taller blonde, who knew what was to come, held on to his shoulders tightly. Once the man in front of them came stumbling out, he steered him into the bedroom.

Inside, the Russian was chatting lightly to Yao sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. They dropped their conversation once the two arrived in. Yao pouted; Ivan gave a soft sigh and rolled his eyes. He climbed across the bed and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Don't pout, Yao-Yao. I'll always come back to you," the Russia said, smiling. He turned towards Alfred and Arthur. "So who's going first?"

"Arthur is," Alfred said, nudging him forward.

Arthur tried to calm himself, but the creeped look on Alfred's face made it almost impossible. He's seen how big the Russian was. Ivan smiled.

"Never has any of Alfred's toys made it to this mark. No human has, honestly. Let's see what we're working with here, da?"

"W-wha-"

Arthur was shoved onto the bed, his pants and boxers being stripped off of him at vampric speed. He just saw his clothing fly towards Yao. He cheeks (both sets, if you know what I mean) we're a brilliant red. There was an unsteady aura in the room once Ivan began to stroke the Brit's rear.

"Calm down, Alfred," Ivan said firmly, "and hold his shoulders down. Alfred calm but held down Arthur's shoulders as asked. "You took quite a pounding last night, didn't you, da? I'll try to go easy on you then. You're still red and throbbing."

Arthur's eyes drifted everywhere but at the hand reaching down and presenting the huge package that was about to disappear into his rear. Ivan concentrated hard as he lined himself up at Arthur's entrance He glanced up at the blonde holding the Brit's shoulders. Alfred, his fangs exposed because of that bond he created with Arthur, gave a curt nod. Ivan thrusted into the human, wincing at the yell Arthur released.

God, this was torture! Arthur decided it felt like going from a sixteen gauge to a twenty-five gauge. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Alfred's shoulders, digging his nails in. Ivan was going as slow as he could, but it was still quite painful. Tears formed in his Arthur's eyes. The three vampires knew what this meant- well for most humans they've sexed- that pain was going to dull soon, not completely disappear due to Ivan's size and how soar his rear was already, but to enough where it was tolerable and pleasurable. Just as they thought, a small, pleased moan escaped Arthur's lips.

"A-Alfreed," Ivan choked out between a moan. "Don't you do it…Keep yourself in check." His tone was like a warning. He could hear Alfred's fangs grow longer. He lets his control falter as he hardened his thrusts, hitting Arthur's prostate. A loud moan echoed across the room, mixed in with Alfred's grunt as the nails digging into his shoulder broke the skin. With Ivan knowing how to strike into the Brit, he soon had Arthur crying out as released. "A-almost there- ah!" A couple of thrust more brought the Russian over the edge.

Arthur arched his back as he was filled. He collapsed back on the bed when Ivan pulled out of him. Ivan lightly touched his Arthur's rear, rubbing it soothingly.

"Yao-Yao, will you take care of our newest member of the coven, da?" he asked politely.

The Chinese man nodded. He got up and carefully picked up the sore man, taking him to the bathroom to clean him up.

"Strip, Alfred," Ivan said, stretching. He wiped seamen from the head, chuckling. "We don't wanna do this the easy way~"

"You could have with him. I could have avoided-"he was cut off, stripping.

"But you controlled yourself. That is the main thing. I was counting on you to try to rip me to shreds. Now, let's take a trip to Miami~"

Alfred sighed and lay down on the bed. "Let's tear up the place."

_**This took increadibly too long to get out there too! Ugh! It's a bit longer than the other chapters, but meh. Who cares? You do? Wonderful! You just got very lucky! I love the last line. I have to admit. It is really funny. Yaaaaayyy! **_

_**So Arthur's officially marked. Do you think Francis is still going to come on to him, or do you think an unlikely suspect will? Hmmm…..Let's see in some later chapter! XDD Keep reviewing, favortiting, and following! **_

_**~LoveViolently**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Any of you heard of Kuroshitsuji? Also known as Black Butler? Yerp. I added two characters from it into my little Hetalia FanFic. William and Ronald. Gosh, I love that pairing! Anywho, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. _**

The day was Sunday. Alfred hated Sundays. He sat on the bed, muttering words that didn't please Arthur too much.

"Quit your whining. I'm only going to be gone for an hour or two," Arthur said as he studied himself in the full length mirror on the wall. He wasn't exactly comfortable in Alfred's larger clothes, but they'd have to do. "It's only church. If you're that upset over me leaving, why don't you come with me?"

"Uhh, hello." He gestured over his own body. "Vampire, remember? I'm not exactly a Holy Spirit. What if all the Devil's creations were told to burn, what would happen?"

"What would happen?" Arthur said, not really listening as he tucked in the white dress shirt into the much larger pants. He grabbed his own black belt and laced it through the loops, giving a nod over himself.

"_I would burn_. Believe it or not, it actually works." Alfred paused. "Besides, I'm gay. I wouldn't be welcomed even if I were human."

"Guess what? So am I. You see I don't judge."

Alfred shrugged and got up to stand behind Arthur. He went to place his hands on his shoulders, but Arthur ducked out of the way. Alfred used his vampric speed and blocked the bedroom door. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. He weaved under Alfred's arm, his small, lithe body allowing him to do so.

"Wait!" Alfred said, desperate from the Brit to stay a bit longer at least.

"Blimey, I'm going to be late for service at the pace!" He turned around to face Alfred. "What is it now, you bloody git?"

"Uhhh….Don't you think you need to take out those earrings?"

He raised an eyebrow, his emerald orbs observing the American carefully. He raised his hands to his ear. He took out his studs, followed by his spider, cross, and hoops, handing them to Alfred. "I'm leaving my tapers in. They were a bitch to get it and they're a bitch to get out. _Good-bye._" Arthur started to walk down the hallway.

Alfred bit his lip as he watched Arthur go. _Oh, dammit!_ "Fine, I'll go!" he exclaimed, going back to his closet and choosing his spare dress shirt and slacks. He dropped the earrings on the dresser beside the bed.

"Meet me at the bus stop in ten, then," Arthur said, never stopping.

Alfred sighed in defeat. He walked down to Francis and Matthew's shared apartment, and straight to the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find his brother and his lover tangled in each other. Both shouted when they noticed Alfred digging through their shared closet.

"A-Al! What are you doing here!?" Matthew shouted, turning his lust filled eyes towards his younger brother.

"Don't mind me. Continue your ass fucking," Alfred muttered, searching through the pile of shoes at the bottom of the closet. He found two pairs of dress shoes. He could easily tell which pair was whose.

"Where are you going that requires you taking my dress shoes? Don't you have a pair of your own?"

"Yes. Arthur has them on." Alfred took a cloth and wiped them off so they'd shine again. "I'm going to Church. _Church_." Alfred left at that.

He slipped on the shoes, using his vampric speed to make it to the bus stop in time. He made it just as Arthur was about to walk off without him.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said and he jogged beside Arthur, slowing to a walk.

Arthur smirked and locked his fingers behind his head. "You forgot your tie." Alfred looked down and back up at Arthur.

"Yeah well….you forgot to take out your nose stud…that I'm just now noticing…"

"You don't say," Arthur said.

There was an awkward silence. Alfred glanced down at the Brit, studying him. There was a calm expression on his face. He didn't exactly seem happy about going to church, more or less bored by the thought of it. He kept his fingers locked behind his head. He stopped in front of the local church in downtown London. He opened the door and sighed as he stepped in.

Alfred's nose wrinkled. The air smelled like sweat, dragon breath, and cigarette smoke. What kind of church was this? Two kids, Alfred assumed they were brother and sister, ran towards Arthur and a smile instantly went across the Brit's face. They hugged him and giggled. He got down to their level, goofing around with them.

"Mr. Kirkland, play for us!" one of them demanded.

"Yeah! Play for us, Mr. Kirkland!" the other agreed.

Alfred sat on the first pew, listening. Play? Play what? His questions were answered when a shiny red Gibson was brought in and handed to Arthur. He plugged it into the amp. He did a quick warm up, stopping at the kids' demands to play a real song. Arthur smiled and laughed, playing a song unknown to Alfred. He listened to the soft chords. It was a beautiful piece. It had a rise and fall patterned. It sounded…..holy. But then it changed to fast, hard rock kind of beat. Alfred found himself lured into the enchanting song. Movement throughout the church grew silent and still, listening to it as it began to flow together and slow at the end, the last chord echoing through the church.

"Are you two satisfied now?" Arthur asked with a smile. The twins nodded. "Good. Go find your mummy and daddy so I can talk to them about the guitar, okay?"

The two kids hurried off, and the Brit watched them go. He sat the guitar on the stand beside him. Alfred took this time to approach him and talk with him. He didn't exactly want to be left alone in a church.

"Who were those kids?" Alfred asked, nodding in the direction in which they had ran off in. "They're not yours in any sort of way, are they?" He didn't like the thought of that. He had enough children as it is. He didn't want to take care of any more than he had too.

Arthur laughed, causing the American to give him a funny look. "No! Their parents let me test their guitars out. I'm real good friends with the family. I just provide a source of entertainment to the numbnuts." As he laughter settled down, so did Alfred. "Addie and Allyson. They're only a year apart, surprisingly."

Alfred chuckled. "So you like kids?"

"They're entertaining at times, yes. Why?"

Arthur had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer, and he was right.

"I have fifty back in the United States."

Arthur was about to comment, but Addie and Allyson had run back in, a blonde and black haired man being pulled by them. Alfred took a step back, eavesdropping on their conversation. It wasn't anything important to him. It was mostly about how their day was and all that. Then they moved on to the topic of the guitar Arthur was going to play and if he like it, buy and take it home. Alfred didn't like that idea either. He was afraid Arthur was going to spend more time with his guitar than with him.

But why would it even matter? He was just his toy. There was absolutely no feeling attached to the British hottie. He began to question himself as he sat back down onto the pew. Why would he have tried to stop him from leaving? He could pass it off as saying he was afraid some extremely new vampire would try to make his human their own. What was the reason for him following Arthur to church? Sure, he had abandonment issues, but really…. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, in all four chambers of his heart, the one in a million chance that Alfred F. Jones…was crushing on him.

But what reason _wouldn't_ anyone crush on him? He was average height with spikey blond hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that nobody could look away from. He was slim, yet he was lean. There was his accent; _God, his accent_ was just incredibly sexy to his ears. He had a punk type of look mixed in with a formal appearance. All in all: the man was drop_ dead_ sexy (no pun intended).

Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by the two males that were talking to Arthur. The blonde one stuck his hand out. Alfred shook it, even though he had no clue what was going on.

"I'm Ronald. Ronald Knox," he said, smiling.

His hand was rough and calloused, but it held a smoothness to it; feminine-ish. He smiled back at the two toned blonde, letting his southern accent show. "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

Ronald giggled. "What does the 'F' stand for?"

Hell if he knew.

"It's an embarrassing name. I'd rather not."

"Another middle initial problem? Challenge accepted."

Ronald's boyfriend, he assumed, shook his hand next. His hands were the same as Ronald's except it was manlier, there was more power behind it. His hands were made to bitch slap people. Alfred could definitely tell he was the dominate one. There was a sort of aura around him he'd never encountered before. He held high authority and was quite a strict man. It gave Alfred a chill. He secretly wondered what it would be like to have _him_ in bed.

"William T. Spears."

"Alfred F. Jones." He released his hand.

He followed Ronald to one of the many pews in the small church. He looked back at Arthur, hoping to start a conversation, but more and more people began to flow in, mostly all guys and all of them holding hands. What kind of church was this? He stood and grabbed a pew in the very back, sitting in the corner. He figured service was about to start. He sighed softly and made himself basically impossible to the rest of the people there.

"Nooo, Addie! I wanna sit in his lap! I'm the oldest!"

"But I'm the youngest so I should get to!"

Arthur gave a small chuckle and settled it by letting them both sit on his lap during the service. The twins plucked the guitar strings, creating a soft sound that soothed Alfred's rigid body. It only made sense that such young children would know how to play since their parents did deal with guitars, though their little hands were too small to actually hold the neck of the guitar alone. Alfred zoned out, as any of the undead might, as the preacher started talking about God and his angels. Even as a human, he never understood a word that was spoken. He leaned his head against the wall and watched his human through narrowed eyes. He checked his phone. He'd been in the church for an hour and twenty-five minutes, give or take a few, minutes while he had zoned out.

A rough slap on the hand pulled him out of thoughts. He looked at his stinging hand and up, his eyes meeting with a pair of hard, yellow green eyes, a pair of rectangular glasses framing them. William.

"Stand and read along. Honestly," he hissed.

Alfred blinked and looked around. Indeed everyone else was standing and reading aloud. His eyes connected with Arthur's side glance, a slight smile, his eyes turning back to the Bible. Alfred stood up and read over William's shoulder, the man correcting him when he'd mispronounce a word. After the Bibles were told to be put away, everyone but the choir took a seat. How much longer was this service going to be?

The choir began to sing softly while the preacher prayed. Everyone one in the churched prayed along with him. Alfred still didn't understand a word he said. He sighed. Church was too complicated. Once the prayer was over, William had stood and walked to the pew behind him were Alfred was seated in the corner. He was grabbed by his ear with unbelievable force and yanked upward and dragged out of the church.

"It seems I am slipping these days," William said. "I just figured you out."

"Uhm, look dude. I hope you realize I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

William adjusted his glasses. "I have been around for a couple of hundred years, and I've yet to run into one of the Devil's creation that was so…_humane_….so _stupid._"

"Okay, in my defense: I'm not _stupid_, I just can read the mood worth a damn ," Alfred said defensively, crossing his arms. "Anyways, what are you getting at?"

"I've my eye on you. You're too…human to be the undead. It's suspicious. What's your real name, boy?"

"Dude, I told you. Alfred F. Jones. It's been that since I was born. Jesus."

"I find that ironic because you're at a church," William said. His leather clad hand snapped out and popped the American vampire in the back of his hand. "Start acting like you're at one…" he turned to head back into the church. "Damn bloodsuckers."

Alfred sighed and followed him. Damn reapers. They irritated him more than the demons and werewolves did. He sat back down where he was earlier. He glanced at Arthur, and he wasn't surprised to see him raise an eyebrow at him curiously. He was currently plucking the strings of his guitar, an uplifting rhythm. His eyebrow lowered as he turned his head towards the guitar but then back to him, his face expressionless. Alfred rolled his eyes. Arthur chuckled softly and ended his chord. He looked at the raising choir and tapped his guitar pick on the wooden beside him.

The church was filled with soft guitar and singing. It sort of enchanted him. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, but he didn't pay it no mind as he listened to the song. It wasn't until the burning sensation surrounded his heart did he lose focus in the song. Alfred's hand went to his chest. His skin was turning red, as red as a white person burned by the sun. It was then he realized what was being said by the choir and enforced by the preacher and church.

_"May all the Devil's creations in the church burn from within!"_

He heard the screams unheard of to the humans; the screams of the damned as they burned within. He stifled his own cries so as to not be noticed. He could feel his organs cooking. He choked out a gasp that luckily Ronald heard. He glanced back and saw the vampire's reddened flesh and the pained expression.

"_May all the Devil's creations in the church burn from within!"_

Ronald gasped and slapped William's arm and pointed back. The two reapers quickly got up and picked up the now paralyzed vampire. His skin was so hot; it was cooking _their_ own skin from the outside.

"Will, what's wrong with him?" Ronald asked, knowing nothing about the fact that Alfred was indeed the most powerful vampire in Europe right now.

William instructed Ronald to carry Alfred into the alleyway. "He's burning from the inside," he murmured. He held the side of Alfred's burning face, looking into his deep blue eyes. "Not so tough are you now, vampire?" He tapped the side of his face. "Come on, Alfred hang tight." He looked at his lover. "Go get Arthur." He looked back at Alfred. "Arthur is your human, right? Your mate?"

Alfred couldn't speak. William took the silence as a yes. William didn't have much experience with vampires, his field of work mainly including demons, but he had a pretty good idea about this particular one. "You were made from Ivan. I smell him on you. So you must be the well-known American vampire, Alfie then? What ticks Alfie off the most? I'm sure Arthur is involved." A small smile appeared across his stone features. "Well, now that you're in this state, I could easily take advantage of him, make him my own. Maybe even share him with Ron. He can be our little sex toy. Nothing more."

And there it was; just like that, the burning sensation slowly started to disappear. Ronald came out with Arthur moments later, pausing as he listened to his lover's foul play. William held his hand out towards Arthur and grabbed him, pulling him down to his knees beside him. He whispered something so soft in his ear that Alfred-in-the-middle-of-turning-to-Alfie couldn't hear. Arthur held out his wrist over his owner's mouth, wincing as he felt fangs burry themselves in his skin.

Alfred skin faded back to the pale color he was before, but his face was red as he let go of Arthur's wrist and sealed the wound shut with his saliva.

"Oh, you've done it now, Will!"

Arthur strummed the guitar he had bought from the two reapers. Alfred was current stuck as Alfie due to how pissed he was. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked back to the apartment complex.

"Hey…"Arthur said timidly, afraid to piss Alfie off any more the he was already.

"What?" Alfie snapped, keeping his eyes on the crowded sidewalk.

"C-can we, uh, stop at my place so I can put this guitar up?"

Alfie stopped, causing Arthur and several other people to pile onto each other, earning several groans from the others. "Are you fucking kidding me? You bought a goddamn guitar just to put it up and never play it again? No, you're fucking playing for me when we get back. I have an amp in my room if you didn't notice it."

Arthur nodded and placed the guitar on his back, shoving his own hands in his pockets. The rest of the walk was awkward. When they made it to the front door of the building, Alfie allowed Arthur ahead of him, slamming the door behind him.

"Guys, Alfred's-" Gilbert began. "Uh, what happened?"

Alfie glared at Gilbert, his red eyes glowing brighter than Gilbert's own ruby eyes, causing the albino to flinch under his glare. "Wanna know what happened? _I fucking burned from the inside fucking out_."

Arthur grabbed Alfie's arm and pulled him along. "Come on. The faster we get to the apartment, the faster I can play for you."

Alfie nodded and followed close to him. He wasn't quiet on the way back to Alfie's apartment. He mumbled constantly under his breath, just low enough where Arthur was unaware of what was being said, though he knew he was saying some kind of gibberish about William (who is currently recovering in the shinigami realm from his incident with Alfie).

"Quit your gibberish. You're fine now," Arthur said as he took his new guitar off his back.

"Bossy…" Alfie mumbled, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and reopened them, his red eyes now blue and under Alfred's control. "Who knew the only way to stop me from burning from the inside was to make Alfie come out?"

The Briton chuckled. "Good. You're back. You're much better company than Alfie," he said, strumming the guitar.

"We're the same person…How does that work."

"Your personality is better than Alfie's. How about that?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Alfie just…creeps me, mate," he muttered as he opened the door to the apartment and entered.

Alfred stopped in the doorway. What…?

"Blimey, what is your problem now?" Arthur asked, turning green eyes towards him as he stripped the dress shirt off, leaving his bare torso exposed. Didn't have any shame being half naked in someone else's home?

"What's up with the 'mate' thing? I don't think you're that lucky," Alfred said, stepping over the threshold.

"I'm fucking _British_," he snapped back. He propped the guitar against the wall and took the shoes off. "It happens.

"I thought it was people from Australia who said 'mate.'"

"Bloody hell, where do you think they got it from? Britain _dominated_ Australia. They claimed their independence from us in 1770. That's also why they speak English." Arthur shook his head.

"And how do _you _know all this?"

"One, _I'm fucking British. Two, _I stayed in school. Three, _I'm fucking British!"_

Alfred chuckled and closed the door behind him. He lead Arthur back to his bedroom, taking his guitar and playing with it. He began to play and actual song as he walked, sitting on the bed and staring at Arthur, smiling.

Arthur wasn't expecting this from the American. After thinking about it, he supposed one with unlimited time on their hands would learn to play an instrument.

"I play six, not one," he said. He stopped the strings from vibrating. "Guitar –electric, bass, Spanish, and acoustic- trumpet, clarinet- soprano and bass, saxophone- soprano, alto, tenner, and baritone- baritone, trombone, and oboe, and I can sorta play flute."

Arthur nodded, impressed. He took his guitar back and sat down beside Alfred. He asked Alfred about the amp. Alfred nodded and stood. He walked to the closet. He was surprise to see that there wasn't a bit of clothing in there save for a sock. It was nothing but an amp and a bunch of instrument cases. He pulled the amp out of perfectly stacked cases. A perfect box was of empty space was left where he'd stack the cases so they wouldn't fall if he moved the amp. He got out his own electric guitar. He plugged the amp up and set it to its loudest volume. He plugged up his and Arthur's guitars. He plucked the strings, Arthur wincing at how loud it was.

The Brit touched the strings. "Don't you think it's a little loud?" he asked.

"Yep. It pisses off everyone else. Especial that damned frog. Oh, I can't stand my brother's mate! Anyways, you know who Asking Alexandria is, right?"

"Of course I do. What kind of British citizen would I be if I didn't?"

"Their version of Right Now?"

"Let's do it."

With a silent count of Arthur started the song, Alfred joining in as harmony. Alfred smiled. He could hear the Frenchie yelling to turn it down. The vampire and human played together for a couple of hours, smiling and looking at each other with happy eyes. Neither of them noticed Ivan opened the door to yell and curse them out for having their music too damn high, but then he saw how they were looking at each other. It made Ivan's stone cold heart swell to see his favorite creation in love for the first time since he's been reborn. Though, going deep into Alfred's mind, he realized that Alfred was just too proud of himself to admit it. He stood in the doorway, watching and listening to the men play. Once the last chord echoed through the room, Alfred and Arthur never broke their eye contact. Ivan was about to say something, but both started to lean towards each other, lips slightly parted. Alfred mad the brave move and kissed Arthur softly.

Ivan felt the aura in the room change from happy to a romantic longing feeling. He finally spoke when the two broke for air and Arthur leaned into Alfred's body

"Alfred, you did it. You've learned to love someone."

The two gasped. Alfred's eyes widened the most. He looked down at the Brit he was holding.

"I…did, huh?"

"Da…I'm very proud of you."

"But it's too early for him to love me," Arthur mumbled.

Ivan sat beside them. "You remember what I told you about. Meant to be. Just meant to be. Da, it is a bit early. But whatever floats your boat." He got up and was about to leave. "And don't you _dare_ say that you don't love him. Your aura tells me that much." Arthur looked at the silver haired Russian. "Don't look at me like that. I'm an old man. I'm wise, but not as wise as my Yao-Yao~"

The two smiled as he left, turning back to look at each other. Alfred brought his lips back down to meet Arthur's in another sweet kiss. But there was still things that needed to be settled between them before they can officially establish a relationship. Oh, how he hated Ivan's complicated rules.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for following/favoriting this story along with me! I'm getting so much love for this story, I have no clue what to do with it all! You guys are amazing! So, for your reward. Yaoi. And Arthur abuse. Lots of Arthur abuse.**_

_**So, PLOT TWISHT! Just because I thought they fell in love to quickly too. Don't like that? I'm the author! I can do that! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!**_

_**Ivan: …It's not really that big of a deal, LoveViolently.**_

_**Author: Shut your lips or I will make you die a horrible, slow, painful death.**_

_**Ivan: Da. Understood. IIIO.O**_

_**Author: That's what I thought.**_

_**Oh, yeah. Keep Calm and Ship UsUk!**_

_**~LoveViolently**_

Alfred woke to the sun shining in through his window. He yawned and stretched, feeling the bedside table for his glasses. Once he found them, he gripped them weakly and slipped them onto his face.

"Morning, Alfred."

Alfred processed the owner of the voice. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned again. "Morning, Ivan. Why are you in my room?"

"Did you have nice dream?"

Alfred sat up, and frowned. He shook his head and began to laugh. Of course Sunday was not real! He realized what Ivan had done, and he laughed even more to himself. "Oh, you asshat! What have I told you about fucking with my dreams?" he yelled, pissed off that Ivan influenced his dreams. "You made me fucking burn from the inside fucking out!"

Arthur, who had been asleep, propped himself on one arm, his back towards Alfred. He gave a yawn and groaned cutely, rubbing his green eyes. He laid back down and rolled over to look up at Alfred, his beautiful emerald green eyes shining innocently. "What's going on?" he asked between another yawn.

Alfred's baby blue eyes met those emerald green ones. He lightly petted his head, causing the Briton to sigh softly and settle deeper under the blanket. "It's nothing, Artie. Go back to sleep."

Arthur yawned again. "I can't…The dream I had…It was so real."

"What was it about?" Alfred asked, continuing to pet his head.

"You burned from the inside."

Alfred stopped. He turned his head, almost mechine like, towards Ivan. He got out of bed and, with vampric speed, he grabbed Ivan by his neck and flung him out the door.

"Stay out of our dreams!" Alfred yelled. "Get out of my apartment, and stay the hell out of my human's head!" He slammed the bedroom door.

He listened the door to his apartment close, Ivan muttering something about not being able to have any fun. Alfred sighed and rubbed his head. He glanced back at the bed. Arthur sat in the bed with his knees pressed against his chest. He seemed to be deep in thought. Alfred smiled slightly. He was kind of cute sitting there. He watched as he slowly snapped out of his thoughts. He turned towards Alfred with a somewhat pathetic look.

"How did your dream end?" he asked curiously.

"With us kissing. What about you?"

"Um…" Arthur looked away, a blush painting pale face pink. "I'd rather not-"

Alfred interrupted Arthur, yelling more at himself than at Arthur. "Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him! I hate it when he does it!"

"Does what, exactly?" Arthur asked, stopping the vampire from his anger breakdown. "What did Ivan do?"

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head. He sat on the bed beside the Brit. "Your dream, _our dream_, that we had last night. He manipulated them and turned them into what he wanted us to dream about. He wanted us to dream that I burned from the inside. Any experienced vampire can do it…Just Ivan takes it too far and tricks your mind into thinking that you're awake and it's really happening."

Arthur nodded. "It was scary how real it was…" Arthur looked at Alfred, watching him as he stared off into space. Arthur tilted his head slightly.

He studied the American Vampire curiously. His skin was tanned, probably from spending a lot of time in the sun before he was turned, yet his skin looked pale, but only if you looked closely. His arms were well muscled. He couldn't remember how he looked under his shirt since he never really paid that much attention. His lips were a pale pink, and looked soft. His hands were calloused from obvious years of work.

"I can make the last part of your dream come true," Alfred suddenly said, smirking at the male.

"How do you-?"

Alfred tapped his head. "Read minds, remember? Or did I not tell you that?" He shifted to straddle Arthur, his smirk broadening. "And you like the thought of your dream coming through."

Arthur blushed, becoming defensive. "I do not!" He turned away to face the wall. He was _not_ going to give in to the vampire like this.

Alfred smirked as he further picked the poor Briton's brain of his thoughts. He smiled, finding them interesting.

_God, fuck him! He's too damn irresistible….God those blue eyes are fucking gorgeous! Maybe it's not a bad idea to indulge into my desires…._

Alfred's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. He leaned down to capture his human's lips in a soft kiss, turning it violent as Arthur started to kiss back. He slammed the smaller body into the bed. His calloused hands made their way up Arthur's t-shirt, feeling the smooth warm flesh. The shirt was gone in a matter of seconds. Those rough hands roamed over Arthur's now bare torso. He earned an excited gasp when he thumbed over his soft nipples again and again until they were rock hard. His face was pushed away, Arthur taking in huge gasps of air. Alfred never stopped his restless teasing on the younger man's body. He bit his left nipple. He pinched and twisted his right nipple while he catered to his left.

"Oh…!" Arthur breathed, pressing his chest against the Vampire's mouth. His body wasn't used to the stimulation he was receiving. It was overwhelming. A hand slid down his flat stomach to his boxers.

The American Vampire toyed with the waistband, pulling it and letting it go to snap against Arthur's skin. Alfred already knew what the human wanted, knew for a fact, but he wouldn't give him what he wanted. Not until this human was begging for his touch. Slowly, the blue eyed male kissed down his chest, to his stomach. He pulled the waistband with his teeth this time, looking up at the horny Briton with innocent eyes. He kissed Arthur's clothed erection, making him shiver in delight. His cock was teased and played with. The thin material separating his cock and Alfred's delicious mouth was only aggravating the Englishman. Arthur went to pull his boxers down himself, but Alfred caught his wrists pinning them above his head. He reached into the drawer beside the bed and took out a pair of handcuffs. Arthur stared at the metal objects before speaking:

"You kinky bastard…"

Alfred smiled. "Most vampires are, though you haven't _seen_ or _experienced_ real kinky. Trust me." He winked and handcuffed his human toy to the bed.

Arthur looked up at his cuffed hands. The chain rattled on the metal head post when he shifted. Alfred returned his mouth to Arthur's clothed member, licking and sucking on it. He was satisfied with the way the human's body was reacting. It turned him on to no end. He turned the human into moaning, panting puddle of pure lust.

"A-Alfreeeeed….Please…." Arthur moaned, looking up at the Vampire with lusting, pleading eyes.

The American Vampire rubbed the man's erection lightly, tilting his head. "Please what?"

"You know what."

Alfred frowned slightly, and he slapped Arthur. He didn't like that tone of voice and choice of words. Arthur groaned/moaned after being slapped, his cheek turning red as the handprint began to show up like sunburn. That handprint slowly turned from red to a bruise perfectly matching Alfred's hand.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to your owner like that!" he growled. "Now, tell me. Please what?" He began to rub more harshly causing the man to moan again.

"Fuck me. Fuck me like a two dollar whore," Arthur pleaded, turned on even more by how Alfred changed. "Please."

Arthur's tone was demanding, yet it had this pleading edge to it. Alfred liked it. He took his own boxers off followed by Arthur's. He gave Arthur a few strokes, unaware of how close the Brit was until he leaned down to kiss the tip. Arthur gave a heavy moan as he suddenly released. Poor man; his body couldn't take any more of the oral teasing Alfred was doing. Alfred gasped and jumped back slightly as the sticky substance shot in his face. Cum dripped down his face onto his chest, dripped down his chest down his body. His parted his lips slightly, eyes half closed.

Alfred opened his eyes wider, letting Arthur see something that no one has ever seen. His blue eyes glowed bright blue, capturing Arthur's attention. In the corners of Alfred's eyes glowed a set of red ones. Slowly, they moved to the center, mixing with Alfred's natural blue eyes, creating a purple tint, the purple glowing and dulling to a red shade. Alfie. Arthur was struck in awe at the sight. He'd never seen anything like that before. Not even in movies. Alfie's lips parted, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He wiped cum off his face with his hand, examining it before licking the white substance off his hand. His eyes glowed a dull red before returning to their normal red tint.

"Hey, hey, hey! Alfie's here to play," he said darkly.

Arthur gulped. Blood ran towards his spent manhood just at the sound of that voice. Alfie brought his lips to his ear, brushing them against it as he whispered:

"Master. Remember it, 'cause you're gonna be screaming it real soon."

Arthur shivered. Alfie's hand traveled down to the human's quickly hardening member, giving it rough strokes, causing Arthur to gasp and moan. Arthur was easily turned into a moaning mess once again, begging to be taken. He gave happy moan as he was finally given what he wanted. Alfie was gentle at first, slowly pushing in and giving him time to adjust. But that was it; that was all the gentle he was going to be. He started off driving hard and fast into the human with superhuman strength. Arthur screamed from the sheer force of Alfie slamming into his somewhat virgin ass. He wasn't loose enough to take Alfie like he was, but Arthur didn't mind. It felt amazing in a painful kind of way. Alfie changed his angle inside the Brit, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Arthur gasped loudly. "M-Master!" he screamed, arching his back up.

"Oh, did I hit the human's sweet spot? I think I did~!" Alfie sang sweetly, gripping Arthur's hips to force his hips back with every fast, hard thrust.

Arthur screamed again. The rough movements were causing the cuffs to cut into his wrist. Alfie knew this; he did nothing about it though. He leaned down to capture one of the hard buds in his mouth, fangs penetrating into the human's chest as he did. Arthur gasped and tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs. He winced as he could feel the cuffs cutting deeper into his wrists as he did. He felt blood drip down his hands and down his arm.

"Oh~ A reward for my pleasures?" Alfie grabbed Arthur's swollen cock and began to pump it with inhuman speed as he licked the blood dripping down his arm. He pulled away from the bloody arm back to his chest, biting it in several different places just to let it bleed.

"M-Master~! Master! Ngh….I'm gonna-"

Arthur released, squirting his cum in hard hot blasts over Alfie's chest. With one last, hard thrust into Arthur's tight, hot cavern, Alfie reached his own climax, shooting his cum deep inside the abused man. Both men were gasping and panting from post climax. Alfie pulled out of Arthur, flopping down on the beside the tired Arthur.

"Ngh, I love getting all the fun~!" Alfie said, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He closed his eyes.

Arthur turned to look at the Vampire. His eyes opened and blue eyes replaced the red ones, Alfred now in control of his body once again. Alfred was about to slip into sleep, but Arthur began to whine. Alfred blinked slowly, reaching up to break the handcuffs. He sighed softly, watching Arthur's bloody hands collapse onto his chest. Alfred growled, picking up one of his hands and examining it.

"Dammit, Alfie," he muttered. "Take better care of my toys, _our toys_, would ya?" He brought Arthur's wrist to his mouth. He licked it clean of blood and leaving a smooth dark scar. He did the same for the other wrist before scooping up the broken handcuffs, setting them on the bedside table. "I'll fix those after I wake up."

Arthur rolled over and groaned in pain. His whole lower body was killing him! He buried his face into the pillow. This was just too much for him to handle. He never thought he'd ever get to say that sex was going to kill him… The human fell asleep. He didn't dream this time, just was there in black abyss.

***u

"Come on, Artie, it's lunch time! Come on, wake up! I'm hungry!" Alfred whined, shaking the sore Brit.

Arthur gave a pained yell as he was shaken awake. Tears flowed from his eyes as he curled up into a ball. Alfred frowned and pulled the comforter off of the human. He gasped as he examined his body. Arthur's whole backside was bruised. Hand shaped bruises were on his hips. He uncurled the sore man to examine the rest of his body. A hand shaped bruise covered the whole right side of his face. He pressed his hand against the bruise, wincing as Arthur screamed yet again. He trailed his fingers down his neck to his chest, where bite marks littered his skin. Blood had dried and crusted up. Nasty. He gasped as he noticed his penis was even bruised!

"A-Arthur?"

"D-don't t-touch me!" Arthur screamed, rolling back to his side and pulling the comforter over his abused body.

Alfred gently touched his arm. "At least let me heal you…"

When Arthur made no move to roll over, Alfred took it into his own hands. He forced him on his back, getting on top of him to pin him down. Arthur's screams filled the room. His back arched off the bed. Alfred took both of his hands and pinned them above his head. He tried to ignore those pained screams, but for some reason they were getting to him, making him feel emotional about what he and his other side did to this man. He never felt like this, never. He would always shrug off their pained screams as he healed them only to break them yet again. He reached into the bed side table to get baby wipes. He cleaned the crusted blood off his chest and arms, throwing the wipes he used in the waste basket beside his bed. He leaned down to cover his chest with his saliva. He watched the wounds on his chest heal. Arthur was still screaming though. Alfred bit his wrist and pressed it to Arthur's mouth.

"Drink, or you will be in pain for the rest of the day," Alfred said sweetly in his ear, and he could instantly feel his blood being drawn away.

Alfred gave a soft sigh. To a human, it hurt like hell to have their blood taken, but to a vampire, it was like an orgasm; an amazing feeling. It was the equivalent to a human getting high. New vampires often make the mistake of letting their human drink too much off their blood, often turning those humans into vampires…in a sort of way. A human vampire. Alfred never liked them. They always went Dracula in fashion sense. Arthur pushed Alfred's hand way from his mouth. He licked his lips, his screams had stopped and his eyes were wide and pain free. Alfred released his hands and climbed off of him.

"Do you feel better?"

Arthur nodded, sitting up. "You said you were hungry. What did you mean?"

Alfred leaned over towards his neck, taking a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed. Arthur instantly picked up what he meant.

"Oohh…" he said in small, childlike voice.

Arthur tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat. Alfred straddled him again. He carefully bit into his skin so it wouldn't hurt so much. Arthur winced, but ignored it. It was just a normal reaction. He drank deeply, the intoxicatingly sweet liquid flowing down his parched throat. He was about to shut out Arthur's thoughts so he wouldn't have to hear how much it hurts, like so many others did, but what his mind thought and his mouth said stunned him.

"_Ah…Alfred…"_

No, that wasn't pained voice. Alfred abruptly pulled away, too stunned by what the human said to continue to feed.

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "What? Do I taste funny?"

Alfred shook his head. "No…You taste sweet…but did you just _moan_ my name?" he demanded, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Uh…yeah…? Why?"

The American Vampire began to speak quickly. "That has never happened before. Never. And forgive me for freaking out, please."

He shook his head, leaning down to seal the bite mark. He got up and began putting on clothes. Arthur quit paying him any attention; he just though he was overreacting. Just because it never happened before doesn't mean that it _can't_ happen. He began to trace over the purple and pink symbol on his thigh, sighing softly. He looked out the window at the London sky. He sighed again. Fuck this, he was going home. He stood up and put on some clothes Alfred left for him to wear. He ran his hand through his spikey blonde hair. He searched for his pants he originally had on. When he found the blood stained pants, he dug in the pockets for his house keys. He grabbed them and without a hint of fear or regret, he left the apartment.

The London air was humid and uncomfortable; it was about to storm, Arthur guessed. He picked up his pace as he walked back to his own home. He was happy he lived in town. He made it to his home just as it began to rain. He unlocked the door and opened it, smiling. He was greeted with the familiar scent of roses. His prized guitars hung perfectly and untouched on the walls. He went to the kitchen to start water for tea. He sat Earl Grey tea out and went back to the living room. He grabbed his favorite guitar off the wall: a custom made Gibson Flying V with the British flag printed on it, his name engraved on the front, back, and neck of the guitar. He plugged it up to the amp and had left on in the corner and grabbed a pick off the coffee table. He put his feet up and plucked the strings.

He looked dead ahead, plucking the strings idly. He'd remodeled the house so the acoustics sounded better. The chords reverberated off the walls and ceiling, surrounding him a soft melody. The melody changed into something angrier, the instruments spitting out notes at a fortissimo level. Rooftops were added to specific notes. He was angry, so damn angry. He was angry at himself for not running away from that stupid vampire when he had the chance. He could have been home long ago. He could have avoided being marked. He could have avoided everything! He should have never felt something for the fucking vampire!

The sound stopped. Heavy silence surrounded Arthur. What was is it that he felt for the American? It wasn't love; no, it was nowhere near love. Maybe it was just a crush? The Vampire was handsome and gay. His accent was sweet. His voice was soothing. His body was strong comforting. His personality was outgoing. He was almost always happy. Everything the Brit had been looking for in a man. He wasn't perfect by no means. No, he was definitely not in love with him. He just had a crush. Yeah. That was just it.

The sound of the kettle whistling broke through his thoughts. He sat his guitar on the stand beside the couch, tossing the pick onto the coffee table as he stood. He walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and got out a tea cup. He poured the hot water into the cup and set the kettle back on the stove. He set a teabag in the cup, carefully carrying it back to the living room. He set it on the coffee table to steep, grabbed his guitar pick, propped his feet back up, and reached beside the couch and grabbed his guitar. He began playing again, this time a softer, sweater melody that would make anybody melt into goo. He sighed. He needed to cheer himself up. He had a feeling once Alfred realized he was gone, he'd come looking for him, and then if he went looking for him, he'd most likely would find him. He began to play Booty Call by Rucka Rucka Ali since it was stupid and pointless. He began to sing along, nodding his head as he began getting into it.

He never noticed that crazy American Vampire slip into his home, though. Alfred flopped down beside Arthur, resting his left foot on his right leg, looking at the Brit, studying him. Arthur jumped slightly when he sat down, but he never looked at him; he just kept playing until he ended the song. He stopped the strings from vibrating. It was silent for a moment, Arthur looking at his guitar before setting it on its stand and looking at Alfred.

"Yes?" was all he said, not at all fazed by Alfred intruding in his home.

Alfred, stunned by how calm Arthur was right now, scoffed. "Why the hell did you leave? You're not supposed to leave that building without me knowing it, dammit! What if some other vampire had gotten a hold of you? Huh? What would you have done then? Oh, you idiot!" Alfred slapped Arthur, the sound of flesh connecting echoing through the house. Arthur winced, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't like them fall.

"You freaked out and left. Now. Let me drink my Earl Grey in peace," Arthur muttered, picking up his still hot cup of tea.

"I'm not leaving-"

"Then sit there and shut your mouth." Arthur's tone was firm, taking a sip from his tea. "And that means not arguing with me."

Alfred balled his fists, ready to punch the Brit. Arthur knew this.

"This is still hot. It'll hurt if it was dumped on you."

Alfred sighed and waited for Arthur to finish his tea. He got up and roamed around the living room, taking a Gibson acoustic guitar and sat back down on the couch. He tuned it and plucked its strings.

"Oohh, I like the acoustics in here," Alfred muttered, playing a country song. He started to hum the lyrics.

"I said shut up while I'm drinking my tea!"

"Touchy…" Alfred continued to play until Arthur had finished. "Done?"

Arthur nodded, standing and taking his guitar out of Alfred's hands. "Be careful with these. They're all very old. They've been passed down through my family for a while. All of them."

"I really don't care. Get your ass back to that apartment complex. I've already got your punishment planned out."

The Brit scoffed. "Punishment? You're going to punish me? You are so lame."

***e

Alfred held open the door for Arthur. Even when he was pissed, he was still a southern gentleman. He herded then man back to the apartment. He slammed the door shut; he pointed to the bedroom where he was first marked.

"You go in there and you stay there. When I walk in, I want you completely naked and sitting on that bed. You understand?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and headed towards the room Alfred had pointed to. He set his guitar on the bed. He sat there on the bed, sighing softly. He stripped his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He worked open his belt, pants instantly sliding down when he stood. He dropped his boxers and opened the closet. There were several boxes marked 'sex toys' stacked neatly inside. Arthur shivered, not even wanting to go anywhere near those. He found an amp tucked in the corner of the closet. He eased it out of the corner and sighed. He plugged it up and turned it on. He opened his guitar case and took out his prized Flying V. He sat back on the bed and began to play a song he'd written years back. This was so stupid! Being punished for going home? What the hell was he honestly going to do in this hellhole? Other than having sex with all the vampires, which he couldn't do anyways, there was nothing to do. He could sit and play Xbox all day like most typical American's do, but he didn't even know how to turn it on, let alone play some of the complex games Alfred had. He couldn't cook worth a damn, so that was out of the question. Alfred's book collection consisted of books talking about how to prepare for a zombie apocalypse and Zane books. Now he had his guitar, but that too will eventually get boring.

Arthur stopped playing when he noticed Alfred come in and heading straight for the amp. He unplugged it, yanking the chord haphazardly from Arthur's guitar and pushed it back into the corner. Arthur shrugged and continued to play his guitar, listening with picky ears to the small sound the strings now made.

"Usually when someone unplugs an amp, it usually means stop playing," Alfred muttered, setting boxes on the bedside table. He carefully snatched the guitar out of the Brit's hands and set it back in its case and closing it. He carried it away, setting it in their bedroom closet.

"Be careful with that! My mummy bought that for me when I was six!"

Alfred raised his hands defensively. He pushed Arthur further onto the bed. He sat on his stomach. He opened up the top box and took out a piece of neon yellow rope already tied and all that needed to be done was tightened. He took Arthur's right hand and slipped it through the hole, tightening it and tying it to the bedpost. He tied his left hand with neon green rope. His left foot was done with neon orange and his right with neon pink. When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled the broken cuffs from his pocket. He circled his fingers over it, the metal objects shaking violently in his hand. The piece fit themselves together.

"Cool trick, huh? I learned it Romania. Now, I can fix my sex toys when they've been broken~"

Alfred cuffed Arthur's hands as well. He tossed the top box aside and opened the next. He dumped the contents of the box out on the bed. He sorted through the toys, idly reaching for Arthur's cock, stroking it and thumbing over the tip. Arthur let out a gasp, biting his lips to keep any other sounds from escaping his lips. Alfred continued to tease it until it was hard. He never looked at the Brit, didn't give a second thought, really. His focus was on finding what he was looking for. He turned towards the next box, dumping it out as well, searching through it.

"Ah-ha! There you are you little sucker," he muttered, holding up a cock ring. "The worst punishment in the world right here. This will become your worst nightmare later on if you survive tonight."

"I-if?" Arthur stuttered, not at all liking the sound of 'if.'

"I've things planned for you. Come now, you didn't think I'd go lightly with your punishment, now did you? Surely you didn't?" Alfred sat the black silicone cock ring on Arthur's bare stomach. He placed anal beads and vibrator beside the cock ring. "These are going to be needed~ Ah, one more thing…" He dumped out two more boxes. "A seven banded, nine and a forth inch butt plug…Why do I have this?" Alfred shrugged and set it on Arthur's stomach as well. "Not what I was looking for, but it'll have to do." Alfred picked up the anal beads. "How about these first?"

Arthur said nothing. He'd never been exposed to anything on this arrangement. Alfred toyed with them for a minute before pushing each bead into the innocent Briton. Arthur gasped, stiffening at the feeling; he groaned quietly. Alfred ran his fingers over the other toys, picking up the vibrator. He examined it, his blue eyes hard when they turned to meet Arthur's green ones. He turned it on high and placed it at Arthur's entrance. "Let's see how long you last." He pushed the object inside of the human, smiling as a louder gasp left the Brit. He watched him squirm at the feeling of the vibrator. He slipped the cock ring on his human. Then he left, slamming the door to the apartment closed.

Of course, he'd be back soon to check his circulation. He wasn't that cruel, but for now, he was going to drink away his anger at the bar Ivan had built in the lobby. He took the stairs down to the first floor. He could hear Arthur's moans and pleas to be let free. He smirked to himself, pushing open the door that lead to the first floor. Ivan sat at the bar with Yao, a bottle Russian vodka in his hands. He took the chair beside the elder vampire.

"Yo, a bottle of Jack Daniels please."

The man behind the bar nodded, reaching underneath and handing the American a bottle of what he wanted. He thanked the man opened the bottle. Ivan turned to him, smiling at him.

"I hear you found Arthur," he said, taking a sip of his vodka.

"We all can, aru," Yao corrected. He held a Bud Light in his hand. "Honestly, is all this really necessary?"

"No, but it'll get my point across to him." He took a sip of his whiskey.

The vampires gathered in the lobby were giving strange looks as Arthur's pleading grew louder and more desperate. Alfred sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. He looked in the directions of the stairs.

"You can do my thing whenever you feel like it, Ivan. Just don't break any bones. I can't heal those yet," the American Vampire told the Russian, kicking back in his seat.

"Da. Get your feet off the bar. Vampires eat here." Alfred sighed and did so. He drank his whiskey slowly, listening to Arthur's screams.

"Bye-Bye, Yao-Yao. I'll be back to pleasure you as soon as I'm done with his toy~" He leaned down to kiss his Chinese lover.

"That's alright, aru. Alfred here will cater to my pleasures while you're away." He glanced at the blonde. "Isn't that right, Alfred?"

Alfred set his bottle of Jack Daniels on the bar. "Are you implying that you want sex?" he asked bluntly.

Ivan chuckled. "Take good care of my Yao-Yao~ There better not be a single unwanted bruise on his body when he's returned."

"Sure thing," Alfred said, finishing his whiskey before taking Yao's hand and taking him up the stairs to Ivan's room.

Ivan watched. He took the elevator up instead of the stairs. Oh, how he hated them! He followed the sounds of heavy panting, moans and screams to Alfred's and Arthur's apartment. He could hear a vibrator against more than just flesh. Ivan pushed open the door of Alfred's special room, revealing a sweat covered moaning mess on the bed. He chuckled, Arthur's head instantly turning towards him.

"My, my~ Alfred seems to be very displeased with you. Let's see what he has inside his human, shall we~?" Ivan walked over to the bed. He took the vibrator out, earning a sigh of relief. He chuckled again as he pulled out the anal beads. "Hn, he doesn't have anything I'd like to use on you."

Arthur's eyes widened as he processed those words. Use on him? Then that meant-

"Oh, no! Oh, no! God, please no!"

"I am not God, but I assure you, I can rock a body like one."

Ivan began stripping himself of his clothes, piling them on top of Arthur's. The blonde closed his eyes in an attempt not to look at the Russian's massive member. He remembered the first time he'd been fucked by Ivan. It was not a pleasant experience for the man. Ivan's hand connected with his face, but a bit gentler than Alfred's did.

"Nyet. You look at me when I fuck you. Your eyes stay on me," he said, hovering over the tied form.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes; that's when Ivan slammed into him all of a sudden. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he threw his head back and screamed. Ivan pulled out to the tip and slammed back, rocking the bed. He was rough with his movements, uncaring of how Arthur screamed for him to stop being so rough. Alfred had given him an order he didn't mind carrying out. His only limit was to not break any bones, but Alfred didn't have to know if he did. He was powerful enough to heal whatever bones he broke. Arthur's hands were turning white from gripping the neon colored ropes so tightly. Arthur's screams were pain filled, never changing.

"Ngh…..! Close!" Arthur panted.

Ivan, being nice enough to let the poor man release, jerked the cock ring off, never stopping his assault on his body. He didn't think his screams could get any louder until his pelvis snapped. Arthur mustered enough strength when he pulled to break the cuffs that were cutting into his wrists. He came hard onto his chest, crying and screaming as he did. Arthur's muscles suddenly clamping on Ivan's cock was enough to push him over the edge as well. He pulled out quickly. Examining the damage done, he untied the Brit's hands and feet.

"Sh, sh, sh. Hold still," he whispered to the whimpering man. "I am going to fix that, da."

Ivan turned Arthur's head, looking for a scar. Once he found what he was looking for, he aimed in that exact spot, sinking his fangs into his neck. He drank only a little of his blood, since that was all he needed to heal the man's broken pelvis. He pulled away and bit his wrist, pressing it to Arthur's lips.

"Drink. You'll feel better," he whispered, petting his spikey blonde hair.

Arthur did as he was told, the hand stroking through his hair calming his mind as he drank. He could feel sleep pull him under. Ivan seemed to be encouraging him to sleep. Ivan watched the man's eyes close slowly. He could feel that he had stop drinking. He smiled softly as he wiped the tears from his face. He cleaned blood off his face and wrists. He found a few paper towels in the bedside table. He wiped semen off his chest. He put his clothes back on, watching the man sleep, though he knew it was going to be short sleep. He was going to have to eat for the day. Alfred had a hell of a lot planned for the man.

Ivan wandered out of the apartment. He decided to go check on his Yao while he let Arthur recover. He could tell his mate was being taken by the American he raised since rebirth; he could feel the betrayal burn in his veins, but he ignored it, knowing it was nothing to worry about. He opened the door to his apartment. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Yao was calling Alfred's name and not his. He peeked through the bedroom door, just to make sure he wasn't abusing the small Chinese man. He would hate for you Yao to end up like poor Arthur.

Speaking of which, he needed to get back to him. He left his apartment and went back to Alfred's. The Brit was groaning softly. Ivan heard his stomach growl and he chuckled. He shook Arthur gently, minding everything his body had been through so far. Green eyes met violet ones. Arthur sat up slowly, holding his stomach as it growled again.

"Come on. You've a lot to endure today. You need food."

Ivan threw him over his shoulder; he didn't bother letting him dress. There really was no point in it. Arthur protested against this, feeling awkward going out in public after all his screaming and moaning he'd been doing all morning. After a while of arguing with Ivan –and losing- he slumped against the Russian's broad shoulder and let him carry him down to the first floor.

"Honhonhon~ I see a naked Englishman in the lobby. And that ass is fine~" Francis said, dancing over towards the bar Ivan sat Arthur at. "What's a fine piece of meat doing without clothes on down here? Are you finally willing to share that body?"

"No," was the answer Francis received. Ivan sat a plate of bacon, scones, and pancakes in front of the hungry man. Arthur eagerly dug in, paying no mind to the Frenchmen trying to get in his ass.

"Come on. Won't try a Frenchman out?"

Arthur turned to Francis, bacon in his hand. He sat it down and stood, glaring at the blonde flirt. He began backing the other towards the wall. "I have been cuffed to a bed, tied to a bed, had a fucking vibrator and anal beads in my ass, was just fucked by Ivan until my pelvis fucking broke." Francis shrunk as each word was said. His back hit the wall and he cowered from Arthur's hard, emerald green eyes. "I'm naked in public and I'm fucking starving. I'm not in the mood to deal with your dumb ass. I'm going to say this once. Only once. Leave me. The fuck. Alone."

Arthur stalked back to the bar, chowing down on his breakfast. He finished his plate and pushed it back.

"Are you full?" Ivan asked.

"No, but I'm full enough, I guess."

Ivan was about to speak, but his eyes shifted to the two vampires coming from the stairs. "I hope you're ready for part two and three of your punishment, Arthur." Ivan held out his arms for Yao, Alfred taking a seat beside Arthur.

"Nah, I think we're done for the day. My dick is spent," Alfred said. He ordered a beer, turning towards Arthur. "Learn your lesson?"

Arthur shivered and nodded. Alfred smiled at him.

"Good. Go put clothes on."

Arthur nodded, getting up. Francis was instantly at his side hitting on him again. Alfred watched, amused. Arthur stood up for himself and snapped a hard right hook to the Frenchman's face, then a menacing kick to his nether regions, yelling in some European language he didn't know yet.

_**Yeah, I know. Lame? Eh. I've been kinda distracted typing this. I've been trying to create a fursona. It's not an easy task. Furry Fandom, here I come…eventually. But anyways. Enjoy the yaoi? Not enjoy the Arthur abuse? Don't worry. Alfred's going to make it up to him. Course I'm not going to mention how. That'd just ruin it! Anyways, keep reviewing/favoriting/following! I thank you so much for it all!**_

_**~LoveViolently**_


	6. Chapter 6

6

_**Okay, so, I got the idea of Deadman's Blood from Supernatural, so natural, this is an idea I borrowed and twisted for this chapter.**_

_**~LoveViolently**_

The American Vampire sighed as he looked over his human's broken and bruised body. He never meant to cause this much damage to the fragile body. He was just upset, too upset. He would never want to cause damage like this himself. It was usually Alfie he did something like this. Alfred touched the bruises, sliding down his human's bare, pale skin and feeling all the broken and shattered bones- there were a lot of those. Using his finger nail, Alfred cut his wrist and held it over Arthur's pale, slightly parted lips. He pushed down on the skin around the cut to keep it open as a long, steady stream of blood flowed freely into Arthur's mouth. Soon, Alfred licked the blood from his cut and Arthur's lips.

Bruises were starting to fade and disappear. Alfred ghosted his hands across Arthur's body. He could feel the bones healing back together much stronger. That was good. Arthur needed to be as sturdy as possible. Alfred scoffed to himself. He was about to turn around, but he sensed a presence behind him. It was dark and cold, shaking. The smell of vodka was strong.

"Ivan," he said, "it's not nice to try to sneak up on someone like that." He turned around to face said Russian. "What do you want?"

Ivan shook his head, silver hair bouncing as he did. He held a bottle of vodka tightly in his hand. "I was only here to check on the broken and abused," Ivan chuckled. "But I can see you took care of him."

The American Vampire crossed his arms. "Yeah, but we both know that's not the real reason you came all the way up here. You wanted to talk to me. About what?"

Ivan came into the bedroom and sat his prized Russian Vodka on the bedside table. He sat down in a beanbag and looked up at Alfred. He motion for his most powerful creation to sit down on the floor in front of him. Alfred was in no mood to argue so he did as he was told. Ivan laced his fingers over his stomach. He took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Alfred. Arthur may be your property, but you can't do this," He motioned to Arthur lying in bed, "every time he runs off without you knowing it. He has a home he paid for. He has the right to run back to that place where he is comfortable when he's stressed. And honestly, Alfred, you have been putting a lot of stress on the boy. Cut him some slack."

"But Ivan! He's got to learn who's boss around here!" Alfred interjected.

The Russian Vampire nodded. "Da. And that boss is me. You will do as I say. You may be more powerful than me, but you most certainly do not 'own the place.' Alfred, you need to learn some boundaries, because punishing Frenchman until their butt bleeds is completely unnecessary. Vy ne nakazhet bol'she nikomu. (You do not punish anyone else.) Am I understood?"

Alfred lowered his head and nodded. "Da.."

Ivan smiled and struggled out of the beanbag. "Khorosho. (All right.) Keep our talk in mind."

Alfred muttered underneath his breath, thinking the vampire wouldn't here him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Chto bylo to, chto? (What was that?)"

"I said that I was going to get a Jack Daniel and a cheeseburger..Yeah! That's what I said!"

Ivan shrugged and left the bedroom, but not before grabbing his vodka. Alfred glanced at Arthur. He was still out cold. He should be okay while he was down at the bar. He bit his bottom lip as he pondered over leaving his human unattended. Well…he wasn't going to be gone long; just until he finished his bottle of whiskey and his cheeseburger. Alfred stood and left his apartment after grabbing his keys. He locked the door behind him in hopes of no vampire disturbing his sleeping human. He sighed and walked down to the bar.

Arthur woke to the sound of the front door closing. He sat up and yawned. Green eyes examined where he was at. Last night didn't come to him until he was fully awake and functioning. He remembered as soon as he had gotten his pants on, Alfred came in and punched him in his chest. He felt a rib or two break just from that one punch. He tried to block the next one, but he was knocked to his knees and the back of his head was slammed into the wall. Not hard enough though. Alfred had continued to beat him until he was reduced to broken bones, bruises, and tears. He remembered so clearly what he said after he was done with his beating, before he passed out. It made him feel a little sorry for the poor American Vampire.

"I'm tired of being left alone without warning."

Arthur sighed and looked at his body. No bruises, no pain. No broken bones, no pain. Alfred must have healed him. His joints were stiff from being still for so long; he worked his limbs until there less of a bother to move, a few joints popping in discomfort. Arthur groaned and got out of bed. He grabbed a white t-shit hanging on the chair and held it up to his nose. He inhaled deeply and sighed. It was clean, but it wasn't his. He slipped it on anyways. He put on some socks and went looking around for his own shoes. He found his loafers under the bed. He put them on, happy to have something that belonged to him back on. He went looking around the apartment for Alfred- as if there were many places to look.

When Arthur didn't find his owner, he went to the front door. It was locked. Why would Alfred lock the door? Arthur was sure nobody would mess with him after the stuff he took yesterday. He shrugged off the thought and opened the door. Alfred was probably at the bar drinking. He trudged through the hallway, feeling like taking the stairs instead of the elevator. He pushed his hands in his pockets. He looked at the sparsely decorated walls. Obviously Ivan didn't have a sense in décor. The walls were plain white wallpaper. There was a lantern on the wall here and there. Nothing fancy or anything. He made his way down the stairs with his arms crossed. He entered the lobby and took the only seat left at the bar beside Alfred. Great. He ordered fish and chips, seeing as though it was lunchtime now. He waited patiently for his food, not even bothering to speak to Alfred.

Alfred on the other hand was debating whether to talk to him or not. He turned to Ivan beside him and started talking to him. Ivan only shrugged, seeing past Alfred's bad boy complexion.

"You two need to bond. Form a different relationship apart from the ownership. You know, like a friendship," the Russian said, pointing his empty bottle towards the waiting Arthur.

"I don't know how to start something like. Not after all the crap I forced him through," Alfred countered, nearly spilling his whiskey out of the bottle.

"You still have power over him. Make him sit in one place and ask him question or something. I don't know! I'm only Russian!"

Alfred then turned around to face directly in front of him. _Note to self, don't ask advice from a drunk Russian. It almost never turns out good._

"Hey, Arthur…." Alfred started as Arthur was given his plate of fish and fries. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I just-" He was cut off my Arthur's finger going up.

"I don't really care if you're sorry or not. The point is you beat me like I was some common house wife. Yeah, no. There's no taking that back. Sorry will not cover that."

Alfred raised his hands, fingers holding the bottle of whiskey he had unwrapping from around it. "Look, when you're done eating-"

"I'm tired of all the sex, Alfred, damn!" Arthur dropped the piece of fish he held back onto his plate.

"I wasn't going to suggest-"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whaatever…" he muttered picking up fish and placing it in his mouth.

Alfred scoffed. "When you're done. You and me. My bed. No sex. Just us trying to bond. That is all I ask."

Arthur shrugged. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No…" Alfred stood. "And fix that nasty attitude of yours. It will leave you in a world of hurt around here." With that, he stormed off back to his apartment.

Arthur scoffed and watched him leave. He returned to eating his food in peace. His mind began to wonder as he ate. Bond? Why? What could they be? Obviously not lovers. They'd try to kill each other before either had the chance to ask the other out! Friends? No, they'd still be at each others' throats before a true friendship could establish. They were nothing more than owner and pet. That's probably all they'll ever be. But what did it matter to him?

Arthur sighed. He was suddenly no longer hungry. He was about to turn and leave, but he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around, green eyes meeting violet eyes.

"'ive 'im a chance," Ivan slurred more than usual. He was drunker than the Englishman has ever seen him before. "'ou might 'ave fun~"

Arthur laughed and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Ivan watched Arthur follow the same path as Alfred did. The silver haired Russian nodded in approval as he chugged down his twentieth bottle of vodka in an hour.

Arthur sauntered back to the apartment where he found Alfred bent over his Xbox controller. He scoffed and walked to the 'sex room' as he now called it. His prized guitar was still there along with the amp. He plugged the amp back into the wall socket and sat on the bed, his prized guitar in hand. He plugged his guitar into the amp. He strummed aimlessly, playing whatever notes came to mind. Some chords didn't sound great together but he didn't really care. He began playing some song he'd written years ago. He closed his eyes as he played. After he brought the song to an end, he played from the beginning, as if he were a cd on repeat. He hummed each chord, each note, every rhythm as he played. He was so into his music that he didn't notice Alfred standing in the doorway listening to him, though he could hear the Brit play just fine in the living room. When Arthur ended the song the second time, he opened his eyes and gasped, nearly jumping off the bed at the sight of the American Vampire standing in the doorways.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly after his heart had calmed down.

Alfred shrugged casually. "Well, I dunno. Could it be perhaps I told you once you were done eating that you and me had a bonding date. So come on out of the sex room and lets get bonding!"

Arthur rolled his green eyes and stood, laying his guitar down on the bed gently. He turned off the amplifier and followed Arthur to their bedroom where Alfred jumped onto the bed. Arthur once again rolled his pretty green eyes. He sat on the bed as well and stretched out beside Alfred.

"So how are we going o start this bonding process?" Arthur question, looking up into the American Vampire's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well," Alfred said, his southern accent making it's presence as he spoke. "We're going to question each other."

"Question each other over what?"

"Anything. I'll start. Why is Queen Elizabeth so important here? I mean, she doesn't have any power, correct?"

Arthur chuckled. "Well you see, we have had a king or queen for ages. Yes, the Queen has no real power in making laws and all that. She's really just the figurehead of England. My turn?" Alfred nodded. "Hn…What was the Columbian Exchange?"

Alfred flicked his wrist. 'Psht, that's easy. The Columbian Exchange was between Europe and the Americas. Items were traded such as corn, coffee, cotton. Stuff like that." Alfred smirked. "When's my birthday?'

Arthur's face fell slightly. He never told him his birthday! That wasn't fair! Alfred chuckled as he examined his mind.

"My new birthday."

"Specify that next time," he muttered. "July fourth, seventeen seventy-six. Are you a slut?"

Alfred was taken aback by the question. "No. What would make you think that"

"You have a kid in every state back in the US. It seems pretty legit.."

"Uh, no it doesn't. Ivan makes us all move so often, you can't keep a stable relationship with anyone. I just don't use condoms because they just dull the pleasure. My baby mamma's are perfectly okay with it. Chill. And they have all met each other. That was hell. Are you a slut?'

"I wouldn't consider myself one. I consider myself more as a rape victim than anything else. How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Since…wow…I've been playing for a while…I don't even remember when I started to learn how to play. You?"

"Since I was five. My parents' friends owned a guitar shop. They used to leave me over there a lot while they worked. They showed me how to play to keep me from getting into any trouble. I would sit quietly in a corner of their shop and practice the new chords I'd learn and string them together with the chords I already knew. By the time I was a teenager in high school, I was in a heavy metal band. Late teens, I began getting this punk look…" He shrugged. "What about you?"

"What about me?' Alfred questioned softly, folding his arms behind his head. He turned curious blue eyes towards Arthur.

"What about your life?"

"Well, it's been pretty long," he said as he laughed, Arthur laughing with him as well.

"That's not what I meant, you git, and you know it."

Alfred smiled. "Well, it's been long, boring. I haven't really…done anything in my two-hundred years. Nothing other than kill just to get by day to day. I don't particularly enjoy it, nor do I enjoy being in jail because I killed a man or two. I don't enjoy watching my family grow old and die in front of my very eyes. My grandma was my longest living relative. She wasn't a vampire or anything. Just really freaking healthy. She lived to be one hundred and something. Like one oh nine. Something like that. By that time I was like seventy-eight and forever frozen at the young age of nineteen. We had both agreed that living to be past one hundred was a curse. Luckily for her, she died of natural causes. Me, I couldn't even show my face at her funeral. My mom and dad had passed down through two generations that I was dead. Technically they were right. But that's beside the point.

"I've been almost everywhere. I haven't been to Antarctica…That's about it I've lived in Canada, France, Russia, Hungry, Germany, Japan, China, Saudi Arabia, India- you name it, I've lived there. Ivan likes to switch it up, though he promised we're going to America next. I can tell you, I have a _shit load_ of child support to pay." Alfred chuckled and continued on with his story. "I've had quite a few toys. Most of them were female just because they're more fun to play with, but I have had a few men. Sadly, I always end up breaking my toys between the first and second day. I think there's an angel or something with you. You've survived being marked by Alfie and Ivan, punishment…. You're one tough human. I like that. Tough is good.

"My diet consists of the traditional blood, but I like to eat McDonald's, It dulls the hunger for blood. I can't live off of human food. Believe me, I would if I could. When I drink blood, I prefer blondes. I find blonde's more easier to handle. Except you. You struggle much more than any other blonde. Feisty. Feisty is also good.

"Uhm, I'm one of the horniest vampires in this building. I'm in the top five." He held up three fingers and smiled. "I rank number three. Ivan's number one and Francis is number two."

"Who's number four?"

"Gil is number four then Antonio is number five. I guess you would add their mates in with them since it is really against Ivan's rule to have sex with another vampire if you're already mated, but he doesn't really enforce his rules. Even he knows the same thing every night gets boring. Every once in a while he has this 'switch mate day.' It's not really worth it. The mental control needed for that is horrible, but he also does it to teach us all control. It works to some extent."

"You've grown off topic."

"So..? Let's not play this game anymore. I went into more detail about my life than you did about yours."

"I really have nothing to tell."

"So let me ask you this. Have you smoked? Anything?"

Alfred shrugged and nodded. "Well- yeah. Weed, marijuana, cigarettes. I've snorted crack. Opium." He winced as Alfred gave him a look of unapproval. "I used to be a screwed up kid, okay? I rehabilitated myself and focused more on my guitar to take my mind off drugs. The withdrawal effects were freaking horrible."

"Yeah. I would imagine…But, you smell completely healthy. As if there were no signs of you ever doing drugs. Your brain is…fully capable to say the least. I find it all very strange."

Arthur shrugged. "Well that was fun. I feel like we are closer than we were before." He checked his watch. "It is currently three pm. I need to go for a walk."

Alfred shook his head. "Can't. Ivan wants everyone to stay in this building. Evidently it isn't safe for any of the vampires in London to go out without some kind of weapon, but lucky for you…" Alfred opened the drawer on the bedside table and took out a handmade, strong looking knife. "I happen to own the best vampire hunting knife in the world. It's a certified kill even with a non-fatal cut. Made with deer antler and stainless steel blade, the blade was cooled in _Deadman's Blood. _Deadman's blood is highly poisonous to vampires. Now, sometimes I do kill for fun, and when I do, I make sure to collect their blood once they're dead. I made this pouch specially for this knife. I'm not sure if you can smell the blood, but it smells pretty bad," he said with a chuckle. Sooner or later, I'll teach you how to handle this knife- on a test dummy of course, cause if you stab me, I'm done forever."

Arthur nodded. "So does that mean I can go on that walk?"

"As long as Ivan approves." The American Vampire stood. "I will go ask now."

Alfred left the apartment, leaving Arthur to his own devices. Arthur shook his head and rolled over so he was laying across the bed. Ugh, he hated his situation. He sighed and waited for his owner to come back. This was most definitely going to be a long walk.

So, what did you think guys. This chapter was more so based on the question and their life stories they came up with. If I confused you with the beginning Author's note, I'm terribly sorry. Well guys, I'm about to go lay in the floor since I spent three hours hunched over the keyboard. I keep doing what you're doing and review, favorite, and follow!

_**~LoveViolently**_


End file.
